The Ratchet and Kim Possible Chronicles: The Lombax Secret
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: The next chapter of the story continues when Kim, Ratchet and Clank come face to face with a mysterious new enemy. From there begins a journey into another galaxy where they discover several mysteries about Ratchet's race, the Lombaxes.
1. Chapter 1

This was perhaps the start of the greatest challenge that Ratchet and Kim Possible had ever and will ever face. A missing piece of the young Lombax's past was about to reveal itself before him and his friends in a truly unexpected manner.

It all started one ordinary day in Metropolis. Ratchet and Clank were working on a hover bike. Kim was there with them, helping them out whenever they needed her. She was sporting a new mission outfit. At the moment, she was standing by while the duo was working on the bike together. **Clank:** "Fuel lines?" **Ratchet:** "Check." **Clank:** "Horizontal stabilizers?" **Ratchet:** "Check." **Clank:** "Ion thrusters?" **Ratchet:** "Looks like we've got a tailwind. If we time it right, we can ride the slipstream of the grav-train past the c-grid traffic, launch the mag-grappler on to that pedway overpass and slingshot right to the…" **Clank:** "Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "What? The thrusters are fine, Clank. See?"

He tried working the thrusters, but they didn't seem to work. He chuckled nervously as he looked at his friends; they both seemed very displeased. **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…that was impressive." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry about it, Kim. It's…probably just a fused ion duct."

He went to check on it. Kim went up closer to Ratchet. **Kim:** "Thanks for having me here, Ratchet. Things at home have been unbelievably hectic lately." **Ratchet:** "No problem, Kim. I'm glad to have you here with us. Right, Clank?" **Clank:** "But of course, we are always happy to keep you company, Miss Possible." **Kim:** "Well, I appreciate it, you guys. Really, I do, in ways that either of you wouldn't believe. Ron has been acting awfully childish lately. It has become too much for me to handle. I just…needed to get away from all of it for a while." **Ratchet:** "Seriously? He's still behaving that way? I thought he would be more mature since you both graduated from high school." **Kim:** "I thought so, too. I don't know what's going on with him, but he has been acting very strange. I don't know why." **Clank:** "Perhaps he is just overstressed from that job of his at Smarty Mart." **Ratchet:** "I find that hard to believe. I like that place a lot. It's much less stressful than having to put up with Club Banana and their banana stickers, that's for sure." **Kim:** "You're still complaining about that? Geez, you really do hold a grudge." **Ratchet:** "Heh! Overcharge me for clothes ruined by those dumb stickers? No thanks. Smarty Mart is my place to be."

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head, although, she didn't seemed annoyed at all. At that moment, a portable screen came up from within Clank. **Clank:** "Incoming call from Captain Qwark." **Kim:** "Oh, great. What does that idiot want this time?"

The screen turned on, displayed on it was an image of Qwark cowering from something. **Qwark:** "Ratchet? Clank? I've got a bit of a situation here at the Planetary Defense Center. Nothing I can't handle, mind you…just a few…thousand…heavily armed robotic commandoes, but I figured, hey, if you're in the neighborhood, maybe-AAAHH!"

Ratchet, Kim and Clank watched as Qwark was being attacked. **Qwark:** "Wait! I'm too handsome to die!"

From that, the transmission was cut off. **Clank:** "Hmm…heavily armed robotic commandoes?" **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, that sounded so much like something he really can't handle." **Ratchet:** "Kim, Clank, come on, we have to help him."

Ratchet got on the bike, Kim and Clank climbed up and sat behind him. **Kim:** "Seriously? Are we really going to help that guy out?"

Ratchet pushed on a few buttons. **Kim:** "Uh…this doesn't seem like a good idea." **Clank:** "Are you certain this is functioning properly?" **Ratchet:** "You guys worry too much."

The bike lifted up, they were about to fly off. **Ratchet:** "Planetary Defense Center, here we co-!"

As soon as the bike flew over the edge of the building they were on, it dropped like a rock. **Kim:** "RATCHET!"

He managed to steer the bike as it fell. **Ratchet:** "Clank! Hit the auxiliary thrusters!"

Clank did just that, the thrusters came on and they were flying. Ratchet was thrilled by the rush. **Ratchet:** "You guys alright!?" **Kim:** "Craziest thing I've ever done!" **Clank:** "Watch out!"

They nearly flew into a few obstructions, but Ratchet dodged them like a pro. They kept on flying. **Kim:** "Where are we going?" **Ratchet:** "It's a shortcut…trust me!" **Clank:** "Ratchet! Look out!"

He flew through a building with a large hole in it, thankfully unharmed. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! See? What did I…?" **Kim:** "Look out!"

They looked directly in front of them **Ratchet:** "Oh, no!"

They crashed directly into a blimp and fell out of the sky. They landed on the ground below them. Despite the long fall, they managed to survive. They got themselves back on their feet. Ratchet looked over towards Kim, who stared back at him, agitated. He smiled and let out a nervous chuckle. **Kim:** "We are never doing that without my dad supervising you ever again." **Ratchet:** "I…love the new mission outfit…" **Kim:** "(sigh) Guess we're going on foot from here." **Ratchet:** "Well…this would be a good time to try out my new nav unit."

He switched on a device directly attached to the front of his belt and they went off.

As they rushed through the city, they ran into some robots that began attacking them. **Kim:** "I guess we found the "heavily armed robot commandoes" that Qwark told us about." **Ratchet:** "They don't look heavily armed to me." **Kim:** "Ratchet."

Just then, they heard a voice from what sounded like was coming from a transceiver. **Voice:** "The Lombax must be here somewhere. Obliterate this pathetic city." **Ratchet:** "Hey, did you guys here that?" **Kim:** "Yeah, I did. It sounded like some sort of transmission. Did he mention Lombax?"

As they charged through the city a bit more, a lot more enemies appeared around them. They fought through them and managed to subdue them almost immediately. Many structures around them were being destroyed by the onslaught. **Voice:** "The Lombax is considered to be armed and dangerous. Set blasters to atomize." **Ratchet:** "Well that doesn't sound good." **Kim:** "Just who is that talking?"

As they continued through, more enemies showed up. They fought off a lot of them and made their way to a grind rail. They started grinding it and tried to escape the onslaughts. **Voice:** "He's escaping on the manic rail, heading South." **Kim:** "OK, seriously, who is he and why is he trying to gun you down?" **Ratchet:** "How should I know!?"

As they were grinding, they witnessed a building nearby being shot at, it collapsed completely. **Kim:** "Did you guys just see that!? They brought down an entire building!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, boy, this is really getting serious."

They got off of the grind rail and rushed through more enemies. They managed to fight through all of them and reached a launch pad nearby; they were tossed very high into the air. **Voice:** "The Lombax is escaping on the launch pad. Track is trajectory and convert on his position." **Ratchet:** "What do these guys want with me?" **Kim:** "We may need to keep going to find out."

As they rushed through some more, they witnessed another building collapse from another one of the enemies' direct assault on it. **Kim:** "Geez, these guys are brutal!" **Clank:** "They are placing the entire city in great danger." **Ratchet:** "Gee, you really think so?" **Voice:** "The Lombax is identified on the sky bridge. Commence aerial bombardment." **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! The sky bridge is collapsing!"

They ran across the bridge as fast as they possibly could. **Kim:** "Who…are these guys?"

They were bombarded constantly, but they kept on going. They managed to reach another rail and started grinding. **Voice:** "Incinerator missiles armed and locked in. Commence firing."

At that moment, another building nearby collapsed. **Kim:** "They just destroyed another building!" **Voice:** "The Lombax has been sighted near the grav-trains. All units, move in and cut him off." **Kim:** "When I find whoever's sending out those transmissions, I'll beat then to a bloody pulp." **Ratchet:** "Save some for me, Kim."

They continued grinding on the rail, facing more and more enemies along the way. **Voice:** "He's heading towards the Planet Central Defense Station. Dispatch forces towards that sector. Do not let him inside." **Kim:** "Guys, we have to hurry!" **Ratchet:** "Nough said, Kim! Let's bombard them and force our way through."

They fought their way through more and more enemies as they kept on coming. They were able to make their way to another launch pad and leapt towards a long, wide bridge. **Clank:** "Ratchet, the Planetary Defense Center is 200 cubits below, how do you propose we get down?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, I'm kind of winging it right now." **Kim:** "Yeah, we've noticed how well that's been going so far." **Ratchet:** "You know, it's kind of hard to think clearly when I'm FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE!"

They ran across the bridge as it was breaking apart bit by bit from the oncoming onslaughts. It eventually gave way completely, causing them to fall through the bustling traffic below. **Ratchet:** "They just had to invade during rush hour."

The enemy armada shot at a lot of the cars during their attempts to attack the group. **Kim:** "Unbelievable! These guys have no consideration towards the civilians at all!" **Ratchet:** "Gee, did you realize that just now; because I've known that since that jerk said to have the city obliterated!" **Kim:** "Well, duh! I knew that, too. I'm just saying that it's a terrible shock, that's all." **Ratchet:** "Oh! Right, well…that's true, too."

They managed to descend safely. There, they arrived at the Planetary Defense Center. **Kim:** "Well, that was one wild ride." **Ratchet:** "Hm…looks pretty quiet…where's Qwark?"

He walked up to a panel and pushed a few buttons on it. From it was just a recording done by Qwark. **Qwark:** "Greetings, citizens, I'm away from my post at the Planetary Defense Center. Please enter the number that best describes your emergency."

At that moment, a robot appeared nearby and approached them. **Qwark:** "If you are being attacked by radioactive amoeboids, please press 1."

Just then, more robots show up from below the nearby edge on the side. **Qwark:** "If you have been ingested by a mutant space eel, please press 2. If your city is being invaded by a massive, deadly space armada, please press 3."

The group stood by as the robot in front of them shot at them; they jumped out of the way just in time. **Qwark:** "Para espa _ñ_ ol, o prima numero cuatro." **Kim:** "Why would Qwark even have that for the Planetary Defense Center?" **Ratchet:** "Let's get out of here! This place is clearly useless!"

They jumped on to another grind rail and managed to grind out of there.

As they were grinding along, there were being bombarded constantly. **Voice:** "We have a lock on the Lombax. Take him out."

Along the way, some of the other rails nearby were shot at and demolished. **Clank:** "My sensors are picking up structural damage to the grind rail." **Kim:** "Great! What else could go wrong?"

At that moment, a large ship arrived on the scene. **Voice:** "All units, fall back, the emperor has him in his sights." **Ratchet:** "You just had to say it, Kim." **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! That warship is gaining on us!"

The warship shot at them several times as they continued grinding along the rails. They were eventually forced off of the rails and on to a building where they were completely surrounded by several of the enemies. **Kim:** "Well, this isn't good."

The warship then landed directly in front of them. Emerging from the ship was a short alien on a robotic walker. **Alien:** "Behold! The last Lombax of the Universe. Truly a pathetic specimen of the race, I'm afraid. So weak." **Kim:** "Who are you and why are you trying to have Ratchet killed?" **Alien:** "I am Emperor Percival Tachyon, Prince of the Cragmites, conqueror of space and time and…pending the obliteration of a few insubordinate species, Ruler of the Universe! That is who I am, dear girl." **Kim:** "Oh, so not. You won't be destroying any Lombax, you insensitive brat, especially not the one who is my best friend." **Tachyon:** "You dare display such insolence towards the Emperor of the Universe?" **Kim:** "Oh, you're not MY emperor, that's for sure." **Ratchet:** "Good one, Kim."

Ratchet and Kim did a fist bump with each other. **Tachyon:** "ENOUGH! I will NOT tolerate anymore of your disrespect! Although, I would have expected nothing less come from a girl who would side with this treacherous furball." **Kim:** "Hold on, what exactly do you want with Ratchet? Why do you want him dead?" **Tachyon:** "My dear girl, his kind has defiled my bloodline for generations. He must be wiped off the face of the Universe." **Kim:** "Oh, I so won't let that happen."

Clank stepped in front of Ratchet. **Clank:** "I will not let that happen, either."

Tachyon looked down at Clank. **Tachyon:** "Ah, what's this? Heh, such a primitive robot companion you have there and your kind used to be such renowned engineers." **Kim:** "Don't underestimate him, Tachyon; he's a lot tougher than he looks." **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, guess you could call him a classic example of "big things coming in small packages"." **Tachyon:** "Hm…well, my gripe is not with the people of this archaic city, but with you. So, I'll arrange a deal. Surrender your "death bot" and allow us to kill you, then no one else needs to be harmed, especially that insolent, smart-mouthed girl." **Ratchet:** "Fair enough."

He held out his wrench in front of Clank, Clank grabbed on to it. Ratchet proceeded to toss Clank out towards Tachyon with the use of his wrench. **Ratchet:** "Here you go!"

With one swing of his wrench, he tossed Clank past Tachyon and on the ramp of the warship. Kim jumped up, flipped, did a handstand on Tachyon's head and leaped off towards the ship. Ratchet rushed underneath Tachyon's walker, slammed his wrench on it once and then ran towards the warship. He, Kim and Clank went into the ship, took off and left the planet.

As they flew away from the planet, they sat in the front seats. **Computer** **Voice:** "Auto pilot engaged." **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Hang on, guys." **Kim:** "So, what now?" **Computer** **Voice:** "Hyper booster online. Engaging cryosleep."

At that moment, a sleeping gas was blown out of the ship's dashboard. **Kim:** "Oh, no…" **Ratchet:** "Cryosleep? Ah, nah, nah, nah, there's no way I'm gonna…"

In an instant, both Ratchet and Kim were put to sleep. Clank looked towards both of his friends. **Clank:** "It is fortunate cryosleep does not work on robots. (Giggle)"

Just then, a boxing glove emerged directly in front of him and punched him in the face, knocking him out completely. The ship went into warp drive.

As Clank was knocked out, he dreamt of flying above an unknown city. Shortly afterwards, a mysterious robot appeared before him and approached him. It pointed towards a large, domed building. **Robot:** "His past is inside."

It flew towards the building, Clank followed after it.

Shortly afterwards, Clank woke up on a strange planet. He looked around for a bit before looking towards Ratchet. **Ratchet:** "Clank! CLANK! Are you OK?"

Clank got himself up. **Clank:** "What…happened?" **Ratchet:** "You were knocked out for a minute there." **Clank:** "I am…fine…" **Kim:** "Really? Are you sure?" **Clank:** "Yes, Miss Possible. I am positive. Where are we?" **Ratchet:** "Beats me." **Kim:** "The ship crashed on to this unknown planet while we were unconscious. It must have run out of fuel while it was on autopilot." **Ratchet:** "Well…this has been one interesting day." **Kim:** "So, how are we going to get off of this planet?" **Ratchet:** "Don't know. Hopefully, we should be able to find another ship. Come on, let's try to find one and get back to Kerwan."

And with that, they walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

They traveled further on to the planet. It was a swamp filled jungle brimming with many hostile creatures. Some were more lethal than others. The trek through was less than easy to say the least. Regardless, the 3 travelers were able to handle themselves quite well through the mucky terrains.

Along the way, they could hear the sound of the Kimmunicator's chime going off. Kim lifted up her right arm and tended to a small device on her wrist. **Ratchet:** "Hey, is that a new Kimmunicator?" **Kim:** "Yep, Wade built it several weeks back." **Ratchet:** "It looks really cool; it's also much more compact than that clunky handheld device you used to have." **Kim:** "Uh…right…"

She switched on the device. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Kim! What happened to you? Everyone's been worried about you, Ratchet and Clank ever since they heard about that attack on Metropolis!" **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…long story short, Metropolis was invaded by some emperor brat who wanted to kill Ratchet. We were able to escape on his ship and now we're stranded on some other alien planet." **Wade:** "Whoa…sounds as though you guys have had a rough day." **Ratchet:** "That would be putting it lightly, Wade." **Wade:** "Well…do you guys have any idea where you are?" **Kim:** "Don't know; hopefully not too far from Kerwan." **Wade:** "I'll look into that. At least you guys are alright, for the most part." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, for now, but knowing our luck, something else will come around and try to kill us." **Wade:** "In other words, same old song and dance." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…exactly." **Wade:** "As always, I'm willing to help out any way I can." **Clank:** "That would be most appreciative, Wade." **Kim:** "Can you tell everyone back at home that we're OK?" **Wade:** "Will do, Kim. Your parents will still worry about you guys, but they'll be relieved to know that you're not dead." **Kim:** "Thanks." **Ratchet:** "By the way, that is a really cool new Kimmunicator, Wade." **Wade:** "Why, thanks, Ratchet. I'm glad you like it. The other Kimmunicator was…kind of dying. Fixing it wouldn't have been worth it anymore, so I decided to build a new one; I even made it to be much more compact than the previous one." **Ratchet:** "Good on you to do that. I like that it is more compact." **Wade:** "Thanks. I'll inform Mr. and Mrs. Possible of what's been happening to you guys. I'll talk to you again soon."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and proceeded on with Ratchet and Clank.

As they continued on, they ran through more dangers and more vicious creatures. This really was nothing new to them. They braved a lot of the dangers of the swamps and persisted on without any hesitation. It took a lot of their special skills to get through all of it and they have yet to fail these tenacious travelers.

At one point during their journey, they caught a break from all the dangers of the foreboding and treacherous swamps. Through that opportune and temporary respite, they had their chance to talk amongst each other. **Kim:** "So…any ideas on what this Tachyon guy has against you?" **Ratchet:** "Beats me. He just met us and already he's claiming to be my enemy." **Kim:** "Hm…he seems to have some kind of grudge against Lombaxes. I wonder what they did that caused him to hate them so much?" **Ratchet:** "I have no clue about that at all; all I know is I've been the only Lombax nearly my whole life." **Kim:** "Hm…you know something? You…have been like the only Lombax around; aside from that other one we met a few years back. What could have happened to the other members of your race?" **Clank:** "Hmm…Is there a chance that we may find out?" **Ratchet:** "Right now, all I care about is finding a way off of this planet." **Kim:** "Same here. We'll figure out the other stuff afterwards."

They kept on going until they were able to find a spaceport. **Ratchet:** "Whoa…guys, check this out. It's a spaceport!"

They looked outward towards it in amazement. **Kim:** "Well…how about that…an actual spaceport on this mucky, swamp-infested jungle planet." **Clank:** "Yes, ask and you shall receive. We may be in luck." **Ratchet:** Come on, let's go see if we can find ourselves another spaceship so we can finally leave this planet."

They rushed towards the spaceport at great speed. They then stopped as soon as they heard an announcement of sorts. **Announcer:** "Attention, citizens of Cobalia. The Imperial Defense Force reports that a Lombax has infiltrated the star sector. The empire expects your full cooperation in neutralizing this threat to our security." **Kim:** "Whoa, this place also seems to have a thing against Lombaxes." **Ratchet:** "Huh, you don't say." **Clank:** "Hm…correct me I am mistaken, but I have just heard "empire" to be mentioned by that announcer." **Ratchet:** "I heard it, too, Clank. And our new enemy just called himself "emperor". I'm starting to suspect that neither of these are a coincidence." **Kim:** "Yeah, hardly. I'm guessing that we may have fallen into that emperor brat's territory." **Ratchet:** "I think so, too, Kim. Hm…something tells me that we're very, very far away from Kerwan." **Kim:** "I was afraid of that…"

They made their way further into the spaceport. Along the way, they ran into a shady man arguing with a small, round parrot with tiny wings and a massively loud voice. **Clank:** "Is everything alright, sir?" **Man:** "Oh, well, don't mind us, we're just a couple of humble smugglers, unfairly hunted and persecuted wherever we go." **Kim:** "Uh-huh…yeah, where I come from, "humble smugglers" is sort of an oxymoron, so I find that hard to believe, but what do I know about smugglers from other worlds?" **Smuggler:** "Well, aren't you a snarky lil' lady? And yet for some reason, I like you already." **Kim:** "I'm charmed. So, what seems to be the trouble with you?" **Smuggler:** "Oh, nothin', it's just the Imperials have shut down the planet's Gelatonium Plant, it's seems they could be…lookin' for someone." **Kim:** "We, uh…wouldn't know anything about that." **Ratchet:** "Well…I don't know anything about this plant or the Imperials for that matter, but we're kind of stranded here. Our ship crashed all the way back and uh…" **Parrot:** "Bawrk! Kill em! Sell their kidneys! Bawrk!"

Kim made a disturbed grimace. **Smuggler:** "Stranded, hm? I'll tell ya what, I'll make a deal with all of you. You get the pumps in that there plant workin' again and we'll uh…procure a vessel for ya." **Ratchet:** "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do at the moment, so…I suppose we can help you out." **Smuggler:** "Terrific! Here."

He tossed a large device towards them. **Smuggler:** "Take this Gelanator; you'll need it."

With the Gelanator in hand, they made their way into the plant. **Kim:** "You know, I really don't like that guy's tone, but if this empire that's being run by that brat who tried to kill us shut down this plant, then I'm so itching to seriously get on his nerves." **Ratchet:** "Me, too, Kim. This should be fun."

They made their way into the plant, almost immediately, the announcer could be heard. **Announcer:** "Attention, citizens. This plant has been shut down by order of Emperor Tachyon. You are trespassing on Imperial property." **Kim:** "Like we care about the Imperial's dumb rules." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's go break some more rules." **Kim:** "Heh! Gladly."

They rushed through the place, fighting through hazard after hazard that attempted to derail their advances multiple times. They managed to reach the first of the main machineries. They toggled with it for a bit, turning on one of the Gelatonium Pumps. **Announcer:** "Gelatonium Pump restored. Plant operating at 50%. We must remind you that you are defying an Imperial Direct Degree. Desist at once." **Ratchet:** "You hear that, Kim? We're violating one of their rules." **Kim:** "Hm, that we are; we must be doing something right. Let's keep at it." **Ratchet:** "Thought you'd never ask."

They continued further into the plant, fighting through more hazards that tried getting in their way. As always, they were able to handle them without any issues. They eventually reached the second and final pump. They toggled with it and turned it back on. **Announcer:** "Gelatonium Plant restored to 100%. Emperor Tachyon will be most displeased." **Clank:** "Ratchet, Miss Possible, we should see that smuggler about that ride he promised us." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get out of here."

They rushed out of the plant as fast as they could and made their way back to the smuggler. **Smuggler:** "Well, you've done a fantastic job with restorin' this here plant. So, how's about I give you 3 that ride. But…I'll only take ya as far as Stratus City." **Kim:** "Stratus City? Where is that exactly?" **Smuggler:** "You mean you don't know where the city is?" **Ratchet:** "We've never even heard of it before." **Smuggler:** "Hm…you're not from around here, are ya?" **Clank:** "No, we are not." **Smuggler:** "Well then, hop in and I'll tell ya whatever ya need to know."

They got into the Smuggler's ship along with the Smuggler himself. They then took off and left the planet.

They took on a long flight through space, which seemed to have them going at light speed. They were eventually able to reach a planet named Kortog. There, they flew through the skies above Stratus City. Kim, Ratchet and Clank sat in the cargo hold directly behind the Smuggler as he drove his ship. **Kim:** "So, let me get this straight: we're in the Polaris Galaxy?" **Smuggler:** "That's right, lil lady." **Ratchet:** "And Tachyon owns everything in it?" **Smuggler:** "Pretty much. Ironic, ain't it, the one Cragmite they didn't vaporized comes back to oppress the galaxy." **Kim:** "They?" **Clank:** "Pardon me, but are "they"?" **Smuggler:** "Huh, you really aren't from around here. The Lombaxes!" **Kim:** "The…Lombaxes?" **Smuggler:** "Yes! They vaporized a whole lot of the Cragmites years ago and left their home planet nothin' but an empty hunk of dirt." **Parrot:** "AWK! All hail the Lombaxes! Saviors of the Universe! AWK!" **Kim:** "Hm, so that's why Tachyon hates Lombaxes so much. That heinous twerp invaded the galaxy we were in and tried to kill our friend over he…"

Ratchet immediately used his hand to cover her mouth before she could even finish her sentence and shushed her. **Computer** **Voice:** "Attention, transport vessel: a bioscan has revealed that a Lombax is aboard your ship. Standby for immediate disintegration." **Parrot:** "AWK! Ditch the Lombax! Nothin' but trouble! Nothin' but trouble!" **Kim:** "Perhaps you should just drop us off here." **Smuggler:** "Why, certainly, lil lady."

He pulled a lever that was directly near him, causing a latch below the group to open. They fell right through and plummeted towards the city below.

Despite being very high above the city, they were able to land safely. However, it wasn't all good news. **Voice:** "He's touching down in Sector 1. Send in all available drop-in units." **Kim:** "Well, that's just great. They've managed to follow us here." **Ratchet:** "Uh, well, we are in their territory, so of course they were able to follow us." **Kim:** "Yes, of course, that does make sense."

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Guys, I've been looking into your current location and…I hate to tell you this, but everything that smuggler just told you was true; you're in another galaxy and it is named Polaris." **Kim:** "Whoa, we're a lot more than far from Kerwan; we're not even in the same galaxy as it." **Wade:** "I know, that cruiser you guys hitched a ride on must have set a course for back to where it came from." **Ratchet:** "Well, that goes without saying." **Wade:** "That's not even the half of it." **Ratchet:** "Let me guess, it has something to do with that Tachyon guy, right?" **Wade:** "That would be an understatement. He is a self-proclaimed emperor of the entire galaxy. He controls the entire sector that you guys are in now. I managed to hack into the computer of the cruiser that you guys just stole and found out a heck of a lot about him. He is a member of an alien race known as the Cragmites; the entire race was said to be wiped out by the Lombaxes; the same race as you, Ratchet."

All eyes looked directly towards Ratchet, who was obviously concerned. **Ratchet:** "Was…was this because the Cragmites wanted to dominate the entire Universe?" **Wade:** "Yes and from what I was able to find out, the Cragmites were power hungry and very ruthless. They tried to take over the galaxy and eventually go as far as ruling the entire Universe, but the Lombaxes stopped them and perhaps even vaporized them. Apparently, Tachyon is the only surviving member of the race." **Kim:** "But why is that? How did he survive? And what of the Lombaxes; do you know where they are?" **Wade:** "I'm afraid I haven't found the answers to any of those questions. What I just told you guys is all I know. The nature of all of this is a complete mystery; how the Lombaxes eradicated all of the Cragmites, how Tachyon survived, all of it. I can't even find where the Lombaxes are." **Ratchet:** "Guess we'll just have to find that out for ourselves." **Wade:** "I'll keep looking into this and see if I can find anything else. Oh and one other thing: Kim, I told your parents about the situation that you, Ratchet and Clank are in. They're relieved to hear you guys are OK, but they are worried for you." **Kim:** "Well, that's to be expected." **Wade:** "And…also?"

Wade seemed hesitant to finish what he was about to say. **Kim:** "Huh? What is it, Wade?" **Wade:** "It's about Ron." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, what is it this time?" **Wade:** "After I informed everyone at home of what's been happening, he…well…he…hitched a ride on one of Dr. Possible's specially made spacecrafts and…he's heading for the Polaris Galaxy as we speak." **Kim:** "What!? He's heading here now!? You can't be serious!" **Wade:** "Believe me, I wish I wasn't." **Ratchet:** "That crazy lunatic! He's done some idiotic things before, but this is just…(grunt)" **Clank:** "Yes, this is indeed very worrisome." **Kim:** "Looks like we'll have to keep an eye out for him…or wherever he crashes…let's go."

Kim shut off the Kimmunicator and they rushed out towards the city at great speed.

As they made their way through, they fought off many of the imperial forces that have been attacking and pursuing them relentlessly. Despite there being a lot of them, the group was able to fight through them with very little issues. Throughout the city were jumbo screens containing Tachyon making speeches constantly. There was no doubt that Tachyon was in control of the entire city. These constant speeches greatly irritated the group. Kim has had an incredibly powerful urge to smash the jumbo screens, so she did, much to Ratchet's amusement. However, it was greatly frowned upon by the imperials and they were being targeted even more because of it. Kim became just as much a prime target as Ratchet.

As they reached a particular area, Clank began to notice something. **Clank:** "Ratchet? Miss Possible?" **Kim:** "What is it, Clank?" **Clank:** "Those creatures…"

He was able to see the strange robots much like the one he saw in his dream. They were pointed directly towards a specific direction. **Clank:** "They are telling us to go towards that building."

Kim and Ratchet looked towards the same direction, but they couldn't see the robots at all. **Ratchet:** "Creatures? What creatures?"

The Kimmunicator made a strange noise; Kim went to check on it. **Ratchet:** "Did you get your wires crossed on that crash?"

He walked off. Kim was busy checking on the Kimmunicator. Suddenly, the strange robots surrounded Clank. They lifted him up. Kim stopped checking on the Kimmunicator, looked up and noticed this occurring. Ratchet turned back around and noticed Clank with a new set of wings. Clank attached himself back on to Ratchet's back. **Ratchet:** "Clank, have you been modifying yourself in private?" **Clank:** "Absolutely not and I do not care much for your tone."

Kim giggled a little. Ratchet seemed a bit annoyed. **Ratchet:** "Alright, you 2, let's just…get going already."

Ratchet lifted up and flew off, Kim followed after him on her jetpack. **Kim:** "Uh…where are we going?" **Ratchet:** "Don't know, why don't you ask Clank?" **Clank:** "Ratchet." **Voice:** "The Lombax is airborne. He's heading for the Hall of Knowledge." **Kim:** "Did you guys here that?" **Clank:** "I did, apparently there is a specific location that we are being taken to." **Ratchet:** "By who? The imaginary creatures?" **Kim:** "Alright, that's enough out of you."

They kept on flying through the city until they were able to reach the Hall of Knowledge. **Kim:** "So, this must be the Hall of Knowledge." **Voice:** "The Lombax has penetrated our defenses and infiltrated the Hall of Knowledge." **Ratchet:** "Uh…I would say…that's a yes." **Voice:** "Lock it down and run him out before he accesses classified information." **Kim:** "Come on, let's hurry and seek out that "classified information" before we get blasted again." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…let's get to that…"

They rushed in as fast as they could. As they made their way through the entire place, they were faced with more enemies and other hazards that made the stroll through anything but simple. Along the way, they listened in on a computer voice. **Computer** **Voice:** "Attention, citizens, you have entered the Hall of Knowledge without authorization. Knowledge has been declared contraband by order of Emperor Tachyon. Any attempt to learn while on premises will result in permanent confinement in Zordoom prison." **Kim:** "Sounds like whatever's in here is something that Tachyon doesn't want anyone to know about." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's find out what that is."

They went further in, but not without being interrupted again. **Computer** **Voice:** "Attention, citizens, the knowledge in this hall is protected by traps and puzzles so deviously complex they will fuse your neural pathways should you attempt them. For your own safety, turn back immediately." **Kim:** "Oh, so not, I can handle a few challenging puzzles." **Ratchet:** "Well said, Kim."

They continued on through, they seemed to have handled a lot of the traps and puzzles quite well, solving and surpassing them with ease. **Computer** **Voice:** "Attention, citizens, you appear to be more clever than we anticipated, but the security measures of this level of the facility are far more devious than the last. Spare yourself the object humiliation of failure and turn back now." **Kim:** "OK, this computer voice is really getting on my nerves." **Ratchet:** "Just ignore it; we have to keep going."

They rushed through some more. Along the way, things have gotten even tougher. Despite all of that, they were able to manage them and kept on going. **Computer** **Voice:** "Attention citizens, this is your final warning. The knowledge contained in this hall has been classified as a threat to the Empire. Any attempt to enter the imperial map room will result in a very painful and irreversible death." **Kim:** "Whatever, we don't scare so easily." **Ratchet:** "Let's keep at it; we should be there soon."

They continued on fighting through and made their way into a ventilation shaft, they crawled through it without stopping. **Voice:** "He's in the ventilation shaft. We can not allow the Lombax access to the databanks." **Kim:** "What could be in the map room that the Empire doesn't want us to know about?" **Ratchet:** "Guess we'll find out soon."

After they fought through more enemies, they arrived within the map room. Many enemies were waiting for them. They blasted away at the group but they were able fight off all of them with very little problems. After the fight, everything calmed down. **Kim:** "Glad that's over with."

Clank went over to a console and checked on the databanks. **Ratchet:** "So, why are we here again?"

At that moment, they saw holographic images of a few planets. Clank immediately took notice of one of them. It was a sandy-colored planet. **Clank:** "Hm…Planet Fastoon…interesting…" **Ratchet:** "What's so special about that planet?" **Clank:** "According to the database, it is a Lombax planet."

Both Ratchet and Kim were startled from the news. **Kim:** "A…Lombax planet…?"

Just then, they heard sounds of more of the imperial forces trying to break into the map room. Ratchet and Kim made a run for it towards an escape pod directly outside. **Ratchet:** "Download the coordinates. We'll take the escape pod!" **Clank:** "But…Ratchet, the database also says…" **Ratchet:** "There's no time for that! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Clank hesitated for a bit, but then rushed out. As soon as the imperial forces were able to break in, Kim, Ratchet and Clank boarded an escape pod and took off.

They flew through space in the pod. It was another long flight and the cramped pod made it seem even longer. Eventually, they were able to arrive at the Planet Fastoon. They flew towards a run down, empty city on the planet's surface. **Computer** **Voice:** "You are now entering Fastoon."

The pod prepared itself to land. **Computer** **Voice:** "Touching down in 5, 4…"

The pod then landed on the ground suddenly before it finished counting down. **Computer** **Voice:** "Oops! 3-2-1!"

They stepped out; they seemed a bit worn down. **Kim:** "(groan) The only thing worse than how cramped that pod is was the unforeseen rough landing."

She looked out towards the city, shocked and amazed. **Kim:** "Whoa…just look at this place…" **Clank:** "Yes…it appears that something terrible happened here." **Ratchet:** "So…this is the Lombax planet? Where are the Lombaxes? Where is everyone?" **Clank:** "As I have tried to mention earlier, the planet was deserted years ago." **Kim:** "What could have happened here?"

Ratchet hesitated for a bit as he tried to process the reality of everything he was seeing. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's look around and figure that out for ourselves."

He rushed off, Kim and Clank exchanged concerned looks with one another then went off after him.

As they scurried through the city, the looked around at the devastation it underwent. Ratchet then stopped as soon as something grabbed his immediate attention. **Ratchet:** "Hey, guys, look!"

He rushed off, Kim and Clank went after him. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

They soon found themselves in front of what appeared to be an inactive ship. Kim noticed as Ratchet was despondent from the sight of it. He went up to it and laid his hands on it. Kim and Clank were close by him. **Kim:** "Ratchet…?"

He remained wordless for a bit. **Ratchet:** "We have to fix her."

Kim was spellbound a little afterwards. **Clank:** "Ratchet, we must be practical. Tachyon will find the pod's flight path. He could be here any minute." **Ratchet:** "Clank, please. I need to fix her…"

Clank could not say another word. **Kim:** "Hm…actually, this could be of good use to us. We would be able to have our own ship instead of having to hitch a ride from each place we go." **Ratchet:** "Well, there's that, but…also…she could be what's left of the Lombaxes; my own people…"

Kim stood by, she felt sympathetic towards him. **Kim:** "Yes, I…figured as much…" **Clank:** "Oh, very well, but I do not know how we will be able to fix it. It looks as though we can not with the way that it is."

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, are you still there?" **Wade:** "Kim, where are you? My sensors have indicated that you guys are on another unfamiliar planet." **Kim:** "Yeah, long story short…again, we hitched a ride on a cramped and impulsive escape pod to this planet called Fastoon after we discovered it and…that it's a Lombax planet." **Wade:** "Whoa! You discovered a planet that could be the Lombax's home world? What's it like? Did you find other Lombaxes?" **Kim:** "Uh…no, just a deserted, rundown and totally wrecked city, but that's beside the point. Think you can help us with something?" **Wade:** "I…can try? What do you need?" **Kim:** "Well, Ratchet managed to find a very old Lombax ship and he seems to be very adamant with repairing it. Do you think it's doable?" **Wade:** "Let me take a look at it."

Kim gave Wade a chance to look into the ship. **Wade:** "Hm…the ship itself seems a bit broken down…and barely functional, but seems very well put together, for the most part." **Kim:** "But can it be fixed?" **Wade:** "It may no longer be functioning, but it is salvageable." **Kim:** "Really? That's great!" **Ratchet:** "Any ideas on how we should fix it, Wade?" **Wade:** "I'm picking up readings from a few pieces of Lombax technology. We could use them to repair it and return it to its old self; perhaps even better." **Kim:** "Can you find where they are?" **Wade:** "They're scattered throughout the entire area. I've managed to track all of them down." **Ratchet:** "Thank you, Wade. Come on, let's go retrieve those parts."

They rushed off and went searching the area. They spent a good chunk of time searching the place. They were able to find some of the parts needed to repair the ship. However, there was only one part that they couldn't retrieve, which was in the Raritanium Mine. There was no way in except for one crawl space, which was large enough for only Clank to crawl through. So he did just that.

As soon as he entered, he encountered the mysterious robots again. As he got near them, they reacted and responded to his presence by saying "Zoni", which was apparently what they were called. The Zoni followed him through the mine. Along the way, they helped him through with the use of their unusual abilities such as lifting things with telekinesis of sorts, including Clank himself.

As soon as he got close to the end of the mine, they surrounded him and shined a bright flash of light which was inserted into him. From this light, he saw an image of a dark world as well as many dark creatures shrouded in black that were very difficult to distinguish. **Zoni:** "They will return."

After the vision, the Zoni were gone and he was completely alone. He was able to spot one of the parts for fixing the ship that he was looking for and left the mines.

Directly outside, Kim and Ratchet waited for him. He was able to reunite with them and present them with the final part they needed. **Ratchet:** "You found it!"

Kim then took notice of the look on Clank's face that seemed unusual. **Kim:** "You OK, Clank?" **Clank:** "I am fine. Let us return to the ship."

He walked off, Kim and Ratchet followed after him. **Kim:** "I'm starting to worry about Clank. Something seems…a bit odd about him." **Ratchet:** "I see what you mean. He has been acting weird lately." **Kim:** "Yeah, there is something weird going on, but not with Clank; although it does involve him."

They made their way back to the ship. **Ratchet:** "OK, I think we have all the parts we need. Let's get to work."

Ratchet got started on fixing up the ship, Kim helped out. Clank helped out a little but then stepped out afterwards.

Almost an hour has gone by; Clank was standing by, nearly half asleep. Kim and Ratchet were just about finished up. **Kim:** "There, done. Hope this works."

They got on to trying to start it up. It made a dull noise, but then that noise got louder. **Ratchet:** "Yes…Yes? Yes! It's working!"

The ship was able to lift itself off of the ground. Kim and Ratchet embraced each other in excitement. **Kim:** "This is incredible! I can't believe we actually pulled it off!" **Ratchet:** "I know! We did it, Kimberly! Uh, I mean, uh, Kim. Heh, heh!" **Ship:** "Miserable little Drophyds! I can't believe they used seeker ammo. Oh, what a bunch of cheats! Oh! A Lombax…I thought I'd never see one again. Thanks for repairing me." **Ratchet:** "Uh, no problem." **Kim:** "Uh…this ship…it just talked…"

Ratchet looked at her in a concerned and irritated manner. **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing you don't see anything like this on you planet." **Kim:** "Actually…I haven't seen a talking vehicle since that one mission involving Dr. Freeman, that scientist that installed artificial intelligence into his car as well as all of his electronic appliances." **Ratchet:** "You met a scientist on Earth who installed AI into his appliances? That sounds like one really bizarre human being."

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Kim, Ratchet, Clank, I've just picked up on something. There's been a shuttle crash on a distant planet called Murow. You guys may need to check it out." **Kim:** "Of course, let's go." **Ship:** "Ah, yes, let us get going posthaste."

They got themselves into the ship. Clank sat on the other end of Ratchet, Kim sat directly in the middle. They took off and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

They flew through space at breakneck speed. It was a long flight, so Kim had some time to get acquainted with the ship. **Kim:** "So, your name is Aphelion? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." **Aphelion:** "Likewise." **Kim:** "I have to admit that Lombax technology really is amazing. I've never been on a starship that can actually talk." **Aphelion:** "Well, you should know that I was built with perhaps the most advanced fully functioning, automated Artificial Intelligence in the entire Universe. Not only can I talk, but I can think like a super computer." **Kim:** "Hm, I could get use to this." **Ratchet:** "Huh, she's already amazing." **Clank:** "Hm…Who? Miss Possible or the ship?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, the ship! Duh!" **Clank:** "Really? For a minute there, I would speculate that this is not what is on your mind. I am well aware that you have an equivalent fascination with both of them."

Ratchet seemed to have been startled by Clank's comment; it was almost as though he was blushing. **Ratchet:** "That…that's none of your concerns, Clank!"

Kim and Clank began to laugh. Ratchet pouted a little afterwards.

Just then, they received a transmission from a bizarre robot. **Robot:** "Ahoy, there, young scallywags. This be Cap'n Slag, scourge of the galaxy." **Kim:** "Uh…is that a robot pirate?" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Surrender your vessel or be cast to the depth of the Universe."

The transmission ended. **Kim:** "Is he serious!? We just got this ship!" **Ratchet:** "Clank! Hop on the turret. Kim, take the second controls. We're going to be taking on some nasty space pirate." **Kim:** "Aye, aye, Ratchet."

As they flew on through space, they fought against the space pirates. It was a fierce and vicious battle. The space pirates were bombarding them relentlessly. It was indeed a long battle and the pirates didn't seem to be letting up. In fact, as the battle progressed on, the pirates were becoming more and more aggressive. But the 3 really pulled together and worked as a team against their annoying foes. They were able to win against them. After the fierce battle, they continued on their way.

They took on another long flight, but they were eventually able to reach Murow. They landed the ship and got out. However, before they could go far, they received a transmission from Captain Qwark. **Qwark:** "Hey, Ratchet. This is Qwark." **Kim:** "Oh, great. What does that idiot want this time?" **Qwark:** "I just want to let you guys know that I have important information for you. There's a battle arena just near where you guys are. Come meet me as soon as you arrive." **Kim:** "Hm…another battle arena, huh? This should be fun." **Ratchet:** "I was thinking the same thing, Kim." **Kim:** "We should head over there but right after we find where that shuttle crash." **Ratchet:** "Agreed."

They continued on their way.

They rushed through the area as fast as they could. There were enemies everywhere at every step and every turn. They were faced with one tough battle after another but they were able to manage. It was not like they didn't handle anything like this before, so they knew how to get through all of them.

They were eventually able to find the shuttle. **Ratchet:** "This must be the spacecraft that Wade informed us about."

Clank took some time to observe it. **Clank:** "Hm…it appears to be a standard Earth shuttle but even more so than that, it is one of Dr. Possible's specially-made spacecrafts." **Kim:** "Hey, you're right. The designs of this shuttle bear my dad's signature. This IS one of his shuttles." **Ratchet:** "Wait a minute, didn't Wade mention to us that Ron took one of Dr. Possible's spacecrafts and was making his way to this galaxy?" **Kim:** "Yeah, he did. Could this mean…?"

Just then, the door to the shuttle popped off. Immediately afterwards, Ron emerged from it. **Ron:** "KP! RATCHET!"

Kim and Ratchet stood by, dumbfounded. **Kim,** **Ratchet:** "Ron?"

Ron ran over towards them and embraced both of them. **Ron:** "Oh! I'm so glad to see you guys again! I've been worried about you ever since Wade told me and the Possibles about what happened to you!" **Kim:** "We're fine, Ron. You don't need to worry about us."

He then pulled away from them. **Ron:** "Glad to hear it, KP. So, other than being chased down by some nutcases from another galaxy, how have you been? I've missed you guys." **Clank:** "We are doing quite well for ourselves, Ron." **Ron:** "Clank! Hey! How's it going, buddy? I've missed you a little more." **Clank:** "I am alright. Say, do you still have Rufus with you?"

At that moment, Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Ta-da!" **Clank:** "Oh! There you are, Rufus. How are you?"

Rufus then slumped over and groaned with exhaustion. **Ron:** "He seemed to have…gotten himself dinged up. He didn't seem to handle the ride here very well." **Kim:** "Uh…yeah, I…have just one question for you: WHAT THE FLOD WERE YOU THINKING!? You grabbed one of my dad's spacecrafts out of the blue and without coming up with any plans on how to handle…(grunt) You were completely reckless! You could have gotten yourself easily killed!" **Ron:** "I'm sorry, KP. It's just…when Wade told me about what happened to you, Ratchet and Clank, I felt as though I needed to reach you guys as quickly as possible. I didn't even consider everything else."

Rufus then shook his fist at Ron and babbled furiously. **Kim:** "Well…I…I'm just glad you're safe." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's…let's just get to that arena and meet up with Qwark." **Ron:** "Hold up for a sec. Qwark is here, too? What's been going on here? How did he end up all the way here?" **Kim:** "We don't know, but maybe we'll be able to find out once we meet with him." **Ratchet:** "Come on. We'll explain everything to Ron on the way there."

And so, they made their way to the arena now with Ron in tow. Along the way, they told him everything about what they've been going through. From what they were doing while at Metropolis all the way to their recent arrival on the planet they were currently on. **Ron:** "So let me see if I got this right, this Tachyon guy has been hunting you guys down because of what the Lombaxes, Ratchet's race, did to his kind? Whoa, sounds as though you guys really have been through a lot!" **Ratchet:** "That…would be putting it lightly, Ron." **Kim:** "Ratchet is currently wanted by this Empire that's under control of that evil brat and now we're running for our lives everywhere we go because of it." **Ron:** "Well, if you guys are on the run, than so am I. We're just a bunch of renegades, dodging the evil authorities every step of the way. This is so cool!" **Ratchet:** "This isn't a joke, Ron! These people are trying to kill us; specifically, they want me dead just for being a Lombax!" **Ron:** "Duh! I know that. I'm just saying that I might as well have some fun with this along the way; enjoy it however I can. And besides, any threats that you face, I'll face them with you, which would make this even better." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…good point and…thanks…for being here for me."

Ron smiled at Ratchet, he smiled back. **Ron:** "So, we're really heading towards this arena to meet up with Qwark?" **Kim:** "Yeah, he claimed to have some "important information" he wanted to share with us. But knowing Qwark, I have my doubts." **Ron:** "Uh, yeah, Qwark having anything important for us? Since when did that ever become plausible? This whole thing just screams major bad idea." **Rufus:** "Oh, major." **Ratchet:** "Well, he does have a point there." **Ron:** "And besides, Ratchet is a wanted fugitive throughout the entire galaxy! I don't think any of those Imperial forces would just allow him to enter the arena." **Kim:** "Another valid point." **Ratchet:** "I hate to admit that I agree with him." **Clank:** "There must be some way we can get Ratchet in undetected. If Qwark does have any vital intel, then we need to meet with him." **Kim:** "Clank's right. We should at least hear what he has for us, even though the chances of him having anything useful are very slim." **Ratchet:** "You're right about everything, Kim, especially that last part, but how are we going to get in without having me stick out like a sore thumb?"

Ron thought for a moment. **Ron:** "Hm…maybe you could wear a disguise." **Ratchet:** "A disguise? Really? You're kidding, right? I don't think a disguise would fool the security at the arena." **Ron:** "Well, it's the best thing I could come up with." **Ratchet:** "Heh, no surprise there." **Kim:** "The disguise thing could fool Qwark, but Tachyon? Not so much." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree with her on both aspects." **Ron:** "But what if we can disguise him in a way to have him not look like a Lombax?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, and how do you suppose we do that? Have me wear a hat and some glasses?"

Ron thought about it a bit more, a smile then grew on his face.

Within very little time, Ratchet had on a pair of sunglasses and a bandana over his head. **Kim:** "Are you sure this will work, Ron?" **Ron:** "I'm positive, KP. If that Tachyon dude can't see his ears, then it's bound to be foolproof, am I right?" **Ratchet:** "Well…what do we have to lose? There are worse disguises out there." **Kim:** "(sigh) Fine…let's…let's just get this over with."

They made their way towards the arena. Along the way, Kim pondered something. Clank looked up to her, concerned. **Clank:** "Is there something the matter, Miss Possible?" **Kim:** "I feel as though…this disguise has been used before…but I can't remember where. I think it had something to do with…someone not being allowed to wear a helmet or something like that…"

Shortly afterwards, they entered the arena. As soon as they arrived, they found Qwark working as the announcer for the battle arena. **Qwark:** "Ladies and gentlemen."

The group was very surprised to see this. **Kim:** "Qwark?" **Qwark:** "Join me in welcoming our guest of honor. Your Cragmite Overlord and my new best friend." **Ron:** "Uh…did he just call Tachyon his "new best friend"?" **Qwark:** "Emperor Tachyon!"

Tachyon appeared on the large jumbotron. There was dead silence from the audience; he snapped his fingers, ordering his lackeys to ready their weapons. From that, the audience cheered as Tachyon just conceitedly relished in it. **Ron:** "Geez, this Tachyon guy would threaten people into giving him praises." **Ratchet:** "Unfortunately, the worst part doesn't even begin there." **Qwark:** "Let the battle begin!"

The group got on to fighting the battles. Ratchet went by the alias "Mr. Coolguy" for the arena so that Tachyon and his Imperial forces would not be able to recognize him. They fought through one battle after another. They were very ongoing and it seemed that they went on forever. There were indeed a lot of enemies coming their way. They kept at it until they were finally able to win all of the battles.

After the battles were finished, they were approached by Qwark. **Qwark:** "Congratulations, fighter. You remind me of me when I was a young fighter. Your name even fits with that: Mr. Coolguy!" **Kim:** "Qwark, are you seriously working with the enemy again?" **Qwark:** "Whoa, hold on there for a sec, little missy. I'm just doing a little something that I like to call SAVING THE UNIVERSE!" **Kim:** "Uh-huh…and how are you doing that exactly?"

Qwark then went on to tell the group a pathetic story of how he was "fighting" the alien invaders back on Metropolis all the way up to where he was brought to Tachyon and was forced to work for him.

Qwark then managed to finish his story. **Ratchet:** "So, in other words, you used your powers of being a world-class suck up to save your own hide." **Kim:** "Yeah, that sounds a lot more accurate." **Ron:** "Knowing him? Absolutely." **Qwark:** "Yeah, yeah, make all the jokes you want. Here, take this."

He handed them over a small device. **Qwark:** "It should explain everything to you guys."

At that moment, Tachyon reappeared on the jumbotron. **Tachyon:** "Ingrate! Quit messing around and get over here. I have boils that require lancing." **Qwark:** "Coming your Excellency."

He turned around and whispered to the group. **Qwark:** "Pray for me."

He exited the stadium. The group stood by for a bit; they seemed a bit shocked. **Kim:** "Wow, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…I actually feel sorry for Qwark." **Ron:** "So do I; I think I may have brain fever." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's get back to the ship." **Ron:** "Oh! You guys have a new ship?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we just got it actually." **Ron:** "Well, then, let's go! I would really like to see this new ship of yours!"

And so, they left the arena.

They made a brief return to where their new ship was. Within the time that they arrived, Ron took a few moments to marvel at it. **Ron:** "Whoa…that looks cool. Where did you guys get it?" **Kim:** "We found it on one of the planets that we visited." **Ratchet:** "It consists of old Lombax technology left behind after my people vanished."

Ratchet seemed despondent. **Ratchet:** "She's all that's left of them."

Both Kim and Ron seemed sad and concerned for him. They walked up to him and tended to him. He looked back at both of them and smiled. He then jumped into the ship and flipped a switch which opened up the back seats to the ship. Ron and Clank got into the back seats while Kim got into the front. Ron and Clank sat behind Kim and Ratchet respectively. Kim pulled out the device that Qwark gave them and inserted it into the console. **Kim:** "Now let's see what that evil twerp is up to."

On the device was a recording of a commercial. On the commercial was Tachyon advertising for recruits to enlist in his army. He also mentioned that he was looking for something known as the "Lombax Secret". The last bit mentioned that there was a moon base within the Nundac Asteroid Belt that may have something that involved the Lombax Secret. **Ron:** "Huh. The Nundac Asteroid Belt." **Kim:** "That does sound like a good place to look for clues." **Clank:** "Hm…could this "Lombax Secret" be the weapon used to vaporize the Cragmites?" **Ratchet:** "Well, whatever it is, we need to get there before Tachyon does." **Kim:** "Agreed. Who knows what he'll do once he reaches that moon base." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They took off and flew off the planet.

Within a few moments, they arrived at the Asteroid Belt. As soon as they landed and got out of the ship, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I have some terrible news, there's been a…break in at a top secret lab here on Earth and…you're not going to believe what was stolen: the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer." **Kim:** "What!? It was stolen!? Again!?" **Clank:** "Hm…the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer? Is that the device capable of ripping the fabric of space and time by conjuring a black hole the size of Nevada?" **Ratchet:** "Heh! A black hole the size of Nevada? That doesn't sound very massive." **Clank:** "That may be, but it could seem otherwise to many on Earth; especially to those who have yet to see other planets." **Ratchet:** "Oh, right, sorry, I keep forgetting." **Kim:** "Well, regardless, it's still very dangerous. If it would fall into the wrong hands, such as Tachyon, it could be disastrous to other planets besides Earth. Heck, the entire Universe would be in great danger for that matter." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you're right. That device by itself can cause a lot of damage, but if it were to be remodified by someone pure evil, well, that would be it for everyone. We need to find that device before anything terrible happens." **Wade:** "Well, thankfully, I know what happened to it: it was sold to another galaxy." **Ron:** "Really? Which galaxy?" **Wade:** "That's the bad part. It's been sold to someone within the Polaris Galaxy." **Ratchet:** "What!? The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer is here!? In this galaxy!? Who was the buyer!?" **Wade:** "I don't have any intel on that yet. So far, I have nothing to suggest that even Tachyon was the buyer, but I'll keep looking." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. You do that."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator. **Ratchet:** "Great, things just got a whole lot worse." **Kim:** "I agree. I won't be at ease until we find that device and have it returned to it rightful place." **Ron:** "Same here, KP."

They rushed off and trod through the area. Soon enough, they ran into the Smuggler. **Smuggler:** "Well, lookie here, seems as though you lot manage to survive a…previous ordeal." **Kim:** "You!? You've got a lot of nerve to say that after what you did to us!" **Ron:** "Uh…who is this guy?" **Kim:** "Just some smuggler that we ran into a while back. Don't pay any attention to him; he's a sleazebag." **Ron:** "Oh, he's one of those people, huh?" **Smuggler:** "Now, now, let's not be like that." **Kim:** "Why not? You just simply ejected us high above that massive city! If we weren't so resourceful, we would have been dead!" **Smuggler:** "Yeah…apologies for that. Perhaps I can…make it up to you with some vital intel regardin' this place." **Ratchet:** "What kind of intel?" **Smuggler:** "Like for instance, the owner o' that there space station ain't accustomed to visitors but I know a way to get you in there for a small fee, of course." **Kim:** "Alright, what's the catch?" **Smuggler:** "Oh, nothin', just a few things. You see, I'm in the market for collectin' and sellin' some…unusual parts from monsters. If you could find me a few of those parts, I'll gladly provide you with what I know."

The group seemed less than pleased by the Smuggler's request. **Kim:** "(grunt) It seems as though we don't have a choice. Come on, let's go fill this scum's wish list."

Kim walked off with Ratchet and Clank. Ron stood by for a bit. He was very unhappy. **Ron:** "(groan) Do we have to?"

He went off after them.

They went around the entire area, searching for everything on the Smuggler's list. It was very tough and excruciatingly time consuming. None of them wanted to do this, but they really were out of options at the time.

After they searched long and hard, they found everything that they needed to look for, then went back to the Smuggler. They handed everything to him. **Smuggler:** "Well, how about that? You've gotten everything on my list." **Ron:** "You'd better appreciate this! We risked our hides trying to retrieve them!" **Smuggler:** "Now, now, don't get you baggies in a bunch. I'll give you what you want. I'm a man of my word." **Kim:** "Somehow, I find that hard to believe." **Smuggler:** "Now then, to get into the space station, you'll need to make your way through the Sigma-3 Maintenance Hub. Afterwards, everything else will be…easy to get through." **Ron:** "Why do I have a feeling that what he's saying is anything but easy?" **Kim:** "Because it usually isn't. Regardless, it's nothing we can't handle. Right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "You know it."

They then made their way towards the Sigma-3 Maintenance Hub. There, they stood and looked around the place before they began their extensive trek through the entire area. **Ron:** "Now then, where to go from here?" **Kim:** "We follow the direct path." **Ron:** "Uh-huh…and the direct path is…what exactly?" **Kim:** "Uh…I'm sure Ratchet will be able to figure it out. Right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Don't I always?"

They began navigating themselves through the complex maze. It was one a multitude of gravity defying puzzles of mechanical proportions. Clank seemed to be drawn in by something. **Clank:** "Curious. That generator must be powering a Sigma-3 gravity simulator, with proto-morphic ionization synthesizers." **Ron:** "Uh…did anyone understand a word he just said?" **Ratchet:** "Hardly."

They kept on going through the complex maze. After a long trek that was anything but fleeting, they were able to find an elevator shaft. **Clank:** "Ratchet, Ron, Miss Possible. I believe that could be our point of entry." **Kim:** "I agree. Let's go."

They made their way into the elevator and were lifted up into the space station. As soon as they got inside, they had a chance to look around the entire place. **Ron:** "Whoa…just look at this place…" **Kim:** "I know…it's quite amazing…" **Ratchet:** "Cool, check out that terrarium." **Clank:** "Hm…it seems whoever constructed this station wanted an oasis as well as a fortress." **Kim:** "Apparently…"

Just then, they heard a voice on the loud speakers. **Voice:** "Attention, intruders. This is Lieutenant Commander Zephyr of the Apogee Space Station. Lay down your weapons and prepare for a whuppin'" **Kim:** "Huh, it seems like that scumbag smuggler wasn't bluffing about whoever lives here not liking visitors." **Ron:** "Uh…did he just say "whuppin'"?" **Ratchet:** "Let's just ignore it and get through this place already."

They began their trek through the interiors of the space station. **Zephyr:** "This is your final chance. Lay down your weapon so you may receive the a-fore mention whuppin'." **Ron:** "Seriously, who says that anymore?" **Kim:** "Nevermind that. Let's just keep going."

They continued in further a little more. Shortly afterwards, they heard another voice on the loud speakers. **Voice:** "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder…am I doing it right?" **Zephyr:** "Stay in character, you dern fool." **Voice:** "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

That kept repeating on and on for a little while. **Ron:** "There's another one?" **Kim:** "Just who are these guys?"

They progressed through a bit more. **Voice:** "Attention, you whippersnappers. This is Chief Admiral Cronk. We are activating the thermo-splinter defenses. Desist all youthful activity and return from whence you came." **Kim:** "Huh, just as I thought. They're a couple of old geezers. No wonder why their vocabulary is so dated." **Cronk:** "Hey! I heard that, little missy!" **Ratchet:** "Let's just keep going, you guys, we've handled worse." **Kim:** "Yes we have."

They just kept on going, fighting through a lot of the space station's defenses. **Zephyr:** "They're breakin' into the aqua duct. Release the hydro-mined defenses." **Ron:** "I don't like the sound of that!"

As they swam through the aqua duct, they dodged many of the mines that were sent out. There were a few close calls here and there, but they were able to make it through. **Zephyr:** "Dang it all! They're swimmin' in our fishin' hole!" **Ron:** "This is a fishing hole? What do they fish here? Mines?" **Cronk:** "Them kids are probably hyped on that rap music. Get off my lawn!" **Kim:** "Seriously! Who are these guys?" **Ratchet:** "Don't know, but something tells me we'll find out once we reach the end of this place."

They fought their way through the terrarium and continued on towards another chamber. **Zephyr:** "Activating the inner perimeter defenses."

Said defenses were activated as such. **Ron:** "There are more of these things?" **Kim:** "Come on, Ron, we can handle them."

They fought through more of the defenses. They soon ran into some stacks of boxes and smashed them out of habit. **Cronk:** "Hey! I just stacked those, you vandals!" **Kim:** "Uh, sorry, force of habit."

Despite the mess, they continued forward. **Zephyr:** "These whippersnappers won't listen! They just won't heed our warnings." **Cronk:** "Heed, whippersnappers! Heed!" **Clank:** "Hm…perhaps we should reason with them." **Ratchet:** "Sure, they promise to give me the Lombax Secret; I promise not to blow them up." **Kim:** "That's not what Clank had in mind." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know and I don't care." **Kim:** "Ratchet…" **Ron:** "I'm with Clank on this one; I like reasoning better than blowing up." **Ratchet:** "Ron, not you, too…"

They continued rushing through, proceeding further in. At that moment, laser grids were activated and attempted to impede them. **Clank:** "(giggle) Laser grids. How amateurish." **Cronk:** "Zeph! We need those turrets back on line." **Zephyr:** "10-4! Rerouting primary compositors." **Ron:** "Oh, no, not more turrets!" **Ratchet:** "Ron! Quit your bellyaching and keep going!"

They continued on and entered another chamber. As soon as they entered, the sounds of the unknown voices were changed from a loud speaker to a transmitter. **Cronk:** "We've got the rascals right where we want 'em!" **Zephyr:** "Keep at it, Cronk! On my signal, unleash heck! Um…now?" **Kim:** "Did you guys hear that? The transceiver projecting their voices sounded different." **Ron:** "Could they be close by?" **Ratchet:** "Most likely. Let's keep at it, you guys."

They kept on fighting through more of the defenses. It was indeed a tough battle, but they were eventually able to bring down the last of the station's weaponry. **Cronk:** "We've lost our primary field generators! We're sitting ducks!" **Kim:** "Great, now's our chance. Let's rush them." **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! No one blasts away at our hides and gets away with it! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They hurried themselves toward a metal door nearby, but found that it was sealed tight. **Kim:** "Well, that's great. They door's locked." **Ron:** "So, how do we get in?"

At that moment, the Zoni reappeared. They surrounded Clank and uploaded something into him. The others immediately took notice of Clank's new modification. **Ron:** "Whoa…Clank, how did you get that?" **Clank:** "Um…I…" **Kim:** "Doesn't matter right now. It should at least get us inside, right?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, how exactly?"

Just then, a signal went off. **Clank:** "I think I may have found something. This way."

He utilized his newest modification: the Geo-laser, to cut a doorway into a nearby wall, gaining the group access to the closed-off room. **Ron:** "That was amazing, Clank!" **Clank:** "(giggle) No…big." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get inside."

They made their way into the room. **Ron:** "So…how was it you got that thing?" **Clank:** "Why, from the Zoni." **Kim:** "The…Zoni?" **Clank:** "Yes." **Ron:** "Uh…what…is a Zoni?" **Clank:** "They are invisible robots that only I am able to see apparently." **Ratchet:** "Uh…right…" **Zephyr:** "There are the scoundrels!" **Cronk:** "Pulverize them!"

Suddenly, 2 robots came charging at them. The group stepped back a little, causing the robots to run into each other. **Zephyr:** "Ow…my thruster coils…" **Kim:** "Um…I'm guessing you guys are…Cronk and Zephyr…?" **Ron:** "Wait! There were the guys that tried to kill us?" **Kim:** "Hm…apparently…" **Voice:** "Thanks, guys. I'll handle it from here."

Soon enough, a young girl came down via jetpack. She pointed her blaster at the group. **Girl:** "Congratulation! You just won an all expense paid trip out the airlock." **Ron:** "Uh…what?" **Girl:** "I hope you guys don't mind letting yourselves out; I hate the popping sound of bodies decompressing in space." **Ron:** "Uh…I don't want to have my body decompress in space…" **Kim:** "Hold on for a sec. Why does everyone in this galaxy have a thing against my friend? I mean, yeah, I get it, he's a Lombax and everyone in this galaxy hates his kind, but I won't stand another…" **Girl:** "Wait! Did you say…Lombax?"

The girl then took notice of Ratchet's pointy ears and lion-like tail. **Girl:** "He is a Lombax! Guys, lower your weapons!"

Both robots did just that, the group became very confused. **Kim:** "Huh?" **Ron:** "Uh…" **Girl:** "Heh, sorry about the…misunderstanding, you guys. We don't get a lot of friendly visitors anymore or ever for that matter, especially from a Lombax." **Kim:** "Wait! You mean to tell me that you don't hate Lombaxes?" **Girl:** "Why should I? They're heroes! The saved all of us from falling under the control of the Cragmites! Only members of the Empire would have a reason to hate them." **Kim:** "I see…actually, that does make sense. By the way, who are you?" **Girl:** "My name is Talwyn Apogee. My father owns this entire space station. Those 2 over there are…" **Kim:** "Cronk and Zephyr? Yeah, they introduced themselves on the loud speakers." **Talwyn:** "Uh…yeah…of course….so, who are you guys?" **Kim:** "I'm Kim Possible. This is Ron Stoppable and Rufus. The robot over there is Clank and the Lombax is Ratchet." **Talwyn:** "Nice to meet you guys. So, how was it that you were able to find us?" **Kim:** "Well…let me start at the very beginning. You see, it all started when…"

And so, Kim proceeded to tell Talwyn everything that happened to her and the group as well as everything that they knew. **Kim:** "And that's everything we know so far."

Talwyn stood by speechless for a bit. **Talwyn:** "Oh…um…I see…" **Kim:** "So, your dad really does own this whole place, huh?" **Talwyn:** "Yeah, he built it. Impressed?" **Kim:** "Very. So, Talwyn, I must ask you something, why did Tachyon think that you have a secret Lombax weapon?" **Talwyn:** "Well…since this is my dad's base…he…" **Ron:** "Uh, by the way, who is this Max Apogee guy?" **Cronk:** "Max Apogee was a famous…" **Talwyn:** "IS a famous…" **Cronk:** "Um…uh…yes…of course. IS a famous explorer and collector of rare interstellar antiquities, most notable of which was a Lombax artifact."

Cronk then handed a picture frame over to Kim. The frame contained a photo of Talwyn as a little girl with her father, marveling at an unusual object. **Kim:** "Oh, that answers a lot of questions. So, where is this artifact?" **Talwyn:** "It was taken by pirates when they raided this station years ago. My father went after them…but he…never came back."

Kim continued to stare at the picture with a melancholy look on her face. **Kim:** "Talwyn…I…I'm so sorry…"

Talwyn looked back at Kim. She was sad but then a small grin appeared on her face. **Ron:** "So…we risked our hides getting here for nothing? Well, that's just great!"

Kim whacked Ron on the side of his head. **Ron:** "Ow!" **Kim:** "Ron! Don't be insensitive!" **Ron:** "I'm just saying…!" **Talwyn:** "I take it he's not very bright." **Kim:** "That would be an understatement." **Ratchet:** "He's also childish; as Kim mentioned to me a while back."

Ron placed his hands on his hips as he looked at Ratchet in an annoyed manner. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Kim. Ratchet, I've just picked up on an unusual signal. It took me a while to decode it, but I've managed to find out what it is." **Talwyn:** "Uh…who's that you're talking to?" **Kim:** "Oh! Uh, I didn't even think about that. Talwyn, this is Wade, Wade, this is Talwyn, we ran into her and her 2 robots just now." **Wade:** "Nice to meet you." **Talwyn:** "Likewise." **Kim:** "So, Wade, about that unusual signal?" **Wade:** "Oh! Right! There seems to be a very small trace of Lombax technology on a far-off planet known as Ardolis. It might be that artifact that was stolen from the space station." **Talwyn:** "Ardolis…? Cronk! Zephyr! Get the ship ready. We're leaving!"

She stepped up on a transporter with Cronk and Zephyr. **Kim:** "Hey! Wait a minute!" **Talwyn:** "Lock up before you guys leave, OK?"

They were transported out. The group stood by for a bit. **Kim:** "Well…I guess…we should leave, too. I mean, who knows? That artifact may provide a clue as to where or what this Lombax Secret could be." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree, let's go." **Wade:** "There's…just one problem with that: that planet is…inhabited by space pirates." **Ron:** "Did…did you just say…space pirates? As in the blood-thirsty pillaging kind?" **Wade:** "Yep and they're robotic, so they're tougher, more lethal and more ruthless. And probably a lot more dangerous than the kind we had here at home." **Ron:** "Oh, man…I…I didn't think we would be getting ourselves involved in this…!"

Rufus popped out and groaned. **Kim:** "Ron, we've handled pirates before. It's no big, really." **Ratchet:** "Yeah and besides, we really don't have a choice in the matter, so quit you bellyaching and let's go already."

Kim, Ratchet and Clank walked off. Ron stood by for a bit, trembling in fear. **Ron:** "And I had the chance to just stay home. Why do I get myself involved in this, Rufus?"

He walked off after his friends. They returned to their ship, got back in and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

They eventually arrived at the Planet Ardolis. There, they landed and got out of the ship. Soon afterwards, Ron quivered with fear. **Ron:** "So…this is the…pirate planet? Sure looks…gloomy…and very…pirate-y…" **Kim:** "Gloomy is right. This backwater planet does look a lot like some place where lowly scum like those pirates would want to occupy." **Ratchet:** "Come on, Talwyn and her pals can't be too far off."

Kim nodded once; they rushed out as fast as they could. As they scurried through the place, they ran into a lot of the pirates that had been occupying the place. They were subjected to fighting through the pirates as those cutthroats were ruthless and showing no mercy towards the group.

The fight through did indeed take a while. **Ratchet:** "By the way, was the last time you both faced off against pirates that time when you were doing that school trip to ye olde Middleton?" **Kim:** "Yeah, that old colonial town that was being run by Mr. Barken's father, no less." **Ratchet:** "Ugh…Barken senior, huh? That doesn't sound like much fun." **Ron:** "It was terrible!" **Ratchet:** "I hear ya, Ron, I mean 1 Barken was bad enough, but 2? That's like twice the irrational annoyance." **Clank:** "Indeed. That Barken fellow is truly most unpleasant." **Ratchet:** "Not to mention having to put up with him is probably the only thing worse than being forced to give up all forms technology for an entire week." **Ron:** "Including television!" **Kim:** "At least it's all over and we don't have to put up with him ever again." **Ratchet:** "Hah! Since you both were able to graduate from high school? Oh, yeah, no more Barken and his…annoying…barking?" **Ron:** "Uh…you know what? The whole "no more putting up with Barken" thing has made me too happy, so I'll overlook that bad pun of yours, Ratchet. Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!"

They continued on, fighting off more and more space pirates. As they progressed further in, the number of space pirates that they had to fight gradually increased. The entire place was indeed crawling with those cutthroat robotic scoundrels.

As they arrived within another area, they received a transmission from Talwyn. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Can you here me?" **Kim:** "Talwyn?" **Talwyn:** "I've keyed into your nav-unit. You guys are close to the treasure room but you'll need to find a way inside. Slag's crew is already on to us." **Kim:** "Then we need to get moving. Thankfully, we are resourceful. Right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah. So not the drama."

They were eventually able to find the treasure room, they made their way inside. There, they located the artifact. **Kim:** "There it is!"

They walked up to it. **Ron:** "Uh…what is it, exactly?" **Ratchet:** "We'll figure that out later. Let's grab it and get out of here."

Before they had the chance to snag it, they could hear the muffled sounds of Cap'n Slag and his first mate, Rusty Pete, singing. There was no doubt that they would arrive at that moment. **Ron:** "What? Oh, man! Come on! Not now!" **Ratchet:** "Quick! Hide!"

They darted over towards one of the treasure chests and hid behind it. Cap'n Slag and Rusty Pete came in, still singing. **Kim:** "I should have known better than to think that we wouldn't see those idiots again." **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Arrrr…what be that foul smell?" **Kim:** "What bad smell? I don't smell anything other than the usual bad odors that involve pirates." **Rusty** **Pete:** "Aye, that oyster chili be disagreein' with me somethin' fierce." **Kim:** "Oyster chili?" **Ron:** "Ew! I've never heard of a far worse disgrace to chili since someone put chocolate sauce into it!" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "No…there be a yet fouler smell…one I now be smellin' for nigh 600 moons." **Rusty** **Pete:** "Oh…fresh trousers?"

Ron snickered a little. Cap'n Slag went sniffing around a bit more. **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Lombax!"

The group became greatly startled. **Kim:** "Oh, no!" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Roust the lads, Rusty Pete. Tonight, the foes taste the cat's tail!"

Ratchet was terrified; Kim's face became tense as she was preparing to strike. Ron took notice of that. Just then, they heard a loud whistle from somewhere. The 2 pirates turned around and spotted Talwyn. She was holding a smoke bomb in her hand. **Talwyn:** "Hey, Rust Bucket! Catch!"

She tossed the smoke bomb at them and gassed the entire place. **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Arrrr…skewer the saucy wench!" **Rusty** **Pete:** "Aye, Cap'n! Skewerin'!"

There was a lot of noised being heard within. Thankfully, the group was able to take advantage of the confusion as they managed to jump out and make their escape.

They ran from the place as fast as they could. **Ratchet:** "That was a close one!" **Ron:** "Tell me about it! We barely made it out of there without getting caught!" **Kim:** "Good thing Talwyn showed up when she did otherwise that would have ended badly." **Ratchet:** "You can say that again!"

They received another transmission from Talwyn. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Can you guys still hear me?" **Ratchet:** "We read you loud and clear." **Kim:** "Thanks for helping us out of there, Talwyn." **Talwyn:** "It was my pleasure. I just want to let you know that I managed to snag the artifact during all of that confusion. Cronk and Zephyr will be landing their ship at that Skull Radio Tower." **Kim:** "Got it! We'll see you there." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They darted off immediately. They did not go far before hearing Cap'n Slag on the loud speakers. **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Attention, ye worthless swine! A Lombax and his friends just stole our treasure! Snap to it and bring me their heads!" **Kim:** "Geez, he sounds really angry." **Ratchet:** "Well, we did steal from the pirates." **Ron:** "But they stole from Talwyn and her dad." **Ratchet:** "That's…also true."

As they rushed through, the pirates were a lot more fierce and vicious than they were earlier. They really had it in for the group. Regardless, they fought through onslaught after onslaught. It was a long and perilous run through, which really goes without saying, but they were able to make it out of all of it unscathed.

Eventually, they were able to reach the radio tower. They kept on going until they found Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr waiting for them. There, she and the 2 robots were struggling to get the artifact to work. **Ratchet:** "Hey. Having trouble?"

It didn't take long for Talwyn to notice them. **Ron:** "Um…perhaps you should have Ratchet have a crack at that thing since, you know, he's a Lombax?" **Ratchet:** "Uh, yeah, why don't I give it a try?"

Talwyn hesitated for a bit. **Talwyn:** "OK, genius, you figure it out."

She tossed the artifact directly towards Ratchet. Immediately after he caught it, it began to react. **Ratchet:** "Uh…how do you…"

He touched one side of the artifact and at that moment, it displayed a holographic image of a planet directly from its top. **Ratchet:** "Whoa!" **Ron:** "Whoa…what is that?" **Kim:** "It looks like a holographic image of a planet. But…what planet is that?" **Talwyn:** "Wait a second…that's Rikon V; that must be where the secret must be hidden." **Kim:** "Then that's where we need to go next." **Talwyn:** "I agree with you on that, Kim. I'll send the coordinates to your ship. Meet us there as soon as you can."

She departed from the planet with Cronk and Zephyr on their cruiser. The group stood by for a bit. **Ron:** "Huh, I wonder why that doodad reacted when Ratchet touched it." **Kim:** "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he's a Lombax." **Clank:** "Hm…it would make sense, considering that the device consists of Lombax technology. I would surmise that they have built much of their technology to respond to their kind only." **Kim:** "Yes, that would make sense." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. Let's go."

They returned to their ship, got back in and left the planet.

They made the long flight to Rikon V. Along the way, they flew through the Rakar Star Cluster, where they were ambushed by the space pirates. **Kim:** "What!? They followed us!?" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Avast, you mangy bilge rats! This be Cap'n Slag, scourge of the galaxy and runner-up of the Suzy Sweet's Homemade Butterscotch competition. Return our artifact at once or face the gallows." **Ron:** "Uh…he seems really angry, you guys." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Ron, we can handle this."

They flew through the system of stars as they fought many of the pirates and dodged their attacks. They also made strides to dodge solar flares of some of the stars that they flew really close to. **Ron:** "Whoa! Must you fly so close to these stars!?" **Ratchet:** "Oh! Sorry, Ron."

They kept fighting until they managed to defeat a lot of them, chasing them away. **Kim:** "Finally! Thought we would never ditch those heaps of salty rust buckets." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get to Rikon V."

They then managed to fly away from the star cluster and continued on towards Rikon V.

They took on another long flight until they arrived at Rikon V. Shortly afterwards, they were flying through the skies of the planet. **Zephyr:** "Uh, oh! We're picking up multiple hostiles on the spaceport. Ha ha! You rookies got the stones for a HALO jump?" **Ron:** "Uh…HALO…jump? What does that mean?"

Ratchet pushed on a few buttons on the dashboard. **Ratchet:** "It means we're going to have to free fall from here."

The window of the cockpit opened up. **Ron:** "Oh, no, not again…!"

They were ejected from the ship. Ron screamed as they fell all the way down. Soon enough, Cronk and Zephyr were seen falling nearby. They then landed on the ground safely and began fighting through the ground area. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. I've pinpointed the coordinates from the holo-map. The location that we're looking for is just ahead of you, just past the spaceport, but Tachyon's got the port surrounded, so be careful." **Kim:** "Got it! We'll keep our guard up."

They fought through many enemies as they made their way further up. Cronk and Zephyr fought along side the group, blasting away at the many enemies that were in their way. **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! Let's stick it to that tyrannical Cragmite brat! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Ratchet:** "Heh, couldn't have said it better myself, Ron."

As they continued fighting through, Cronk and Zephyr made one comment after another about the "good old days" of the many battles that they have fought in the past. Despite them being old war bots, they really did put up a good fight against the enemy forces. They were indeed very formidable. **Kim:** "Huh, these 2 old robots are actually pretty good, for a pair of chatty, metallic geezers." **Cronk:** "Hey! I heard that, little missy!" **Zephyr:** "Mind your elders, young lady!" **Kim:** "Oh, sorry." **Cronk:** "Well, rude comment aside, we do appreciate that first bit that you mentioned." **Zephyr:** "Yeah, you're not half bad, yourself and that Lombax is also really good. Although…your blonde friend? He's…" **Cronk:** "He doesn't seem like much of a fighter." **Ron:** "Hey! I'm doing the best that I can!" **Ratchet:** "(sigh) Oh, Ron…"

They were able to make it to the spaceport. There, they received another transmission from Talwyn. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. There's too much anti-spacecraft fighters to land my ship anywhere near you. I'll try to find the location we're looking for in the air." **Kim:** "OK, understood. We'll see you soon." **Ron:** "(groan) Stupid anti-spacecraft defenses, forcing us to eject from our ship instead of just having us land." **Kim:** "I didn't think it was that bad." **Ron:** "KP, you've faced numerous dangerous stuff many times; a lot of them were more terrifying than that. Of course you didn't think it was that bad!" **Kim:** "Right…so where do we need to go?" **Ratchet:** "Talwyn said that our location in question is just past the spaceport. As to where it is exactly? I don't know."

Just then, Talwyn transmitted to them again. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Do you read me?" **Kim:** "Yeah, we read you, Talwyn. What's the sitch?" **Talwyn:** "The coordinates I have here point to one of the rock islands in Sector 4. There's a strange heat signature coming from there." **Kim:** "Copy that. We'll head over there as soon as we can." **Talwyn:** "OK. Hm…this heat signature seems to be way too cool to sit in a lave pit. I can't believe it; the Lombax Secret is real!" **Ron:** "So…how exactly do we get over there? Tachyon's forces will gun us down if we try to fly over there."

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we could use your help. Got anything that could get us through this impasse?" **Wade:** "I'm way ahead of you, Kim."

He typed on his keyboard. At that moment his vendor appeared before them. **Ratchet:** "Hey…I was wondering if we would see that thing again."

A few devices were transported from it. Each of them was for Ratchet, Kim and Ron. **Wade:** "I've spent some time studying Lombax technology. I've built these from what I was able to learn."

The devices opened up as sphere-like motorbikes that encased each of them in said spheres. **Wade:** "They're called Gyro-wheels. They were developed by a research facility called the Center for Advanced Lombax Research. I think you guys would like them." **Ratchet:** "Thanks…Wade…this means…a lot…" **Kim:** "Let's get going, you guys."

And so, they rode the Gyro-wheels into a tunnel that went through another area of the facility. It was a long and dangerous trek through, dodging lava pits and enemies that were attacking them constantly.

After the long ride through the perilous tunnel, they were able to arrive at a small rock island. There, they spotted a bunker. They met up with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys. This is where the coordinates lead." **Kim:** "Huh, it looks like some sort of alien bunker." **Ron:** "And look! There's some strange writing on that door. Um…at least…I think it's a door…"

Ratchet went up to the door and took a closer look at the writing. **Ratchet:** "Hm…I wonder what these strange symbols mean." **Talwyn:** "Can't read Lombax texts, can you?"

Everyone stood silent for a bit. **Kim:** "Well, can you?" **Talwyn:** "Allow me. It says, "In this room, a secret is born, to quell the angry Cragmite storm. You've traveled far but to be clear, without a tail, your quest ends here."."

Ratchet walked up to the door and placed his hand on the door, it reacted immediately. **Computer** **Voice:** "Welcome back, Lombax. I hope your journey has been rewarding."

The door opened up. Cronk and Zephyr pointed their weapons directly inside, but then lowered them when nothing attacked them. They entered almost instantly and looked around. **Ron:** "Huh, this place looks…empty." **Talwyn:** "What? You've got to be kidding me! We come all this way and there's nothing here?" **Kim:** "Hm…I'm not so sure about that. There had to be something that the Lombaxes were using this bunker for, but what?" **Zephyr:** "Ooh! Lookie here!"

At that moment, Zephyr was seen standing near a film player of sorts. **Zephyr:** "It's one of those ancient holo-vid players. (laugh) We use to watch old episodes of Lance and Janice on these durn things." **Kim:** "Turn it on. It might provide an important clue."

Zephyr switched on the holo-vid player. On it was a video talking about a helmet-like device known as the Dimensionator, which consisted of inter-dimensional travel. It was apparently mentioned that the Lombaxes constructed it to put an end to the war against the Cragmites but it was being tested. They were to head to a testing facility that the Lombax had built on another planet named Sargasso.

After the tape, Ratchet seemed as though he was about to laugh at what he just saw. **Ratchet:** "So, let me see if I got this right: the weapon used to do away with the Cragmites was a helmet? I mean, seriously? There's no way a Lombax would invent something so ridiculous." **Kim:** "Oh, really? A Lombax wouldn't invent anything ridiculous? What about the "Nuclear Powered Rocket Sled"?" **Ron:** "Or the "Anti-Matter Bathroom Buddy"?" **Clank:** "And let us not forget the "Electro Shock Undergarments" you invented last fall." **Ratchet:** "Stunderwear; huge seller on Umbris." **Talwyn:** "Uh, guys, you're missing the key word here: "Inter-dimensional"." **Kim:** "Actually, I did notice that. There's more to this than we thought." **Ron:** "Wait, are we talking about multiple dimensions, as in more than 1 dimension?" **Ratchet:** "Hm! Gee, Ron, I don't know. We did hear mention of other dimensions on that video, so I would think so." **Talwyn:** "Come on, we need to check out that testing ground on Sargasso."

Talwyn rushed out along with Cronk and Zephyr. Kim, Ratchet, Ron and Clank walked out a little afterwards.

As soon as they got outside, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr were already gone, but Talwyn contacted them via transmitter. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys. I need to do a few repairs on Cronk and Zephyr, then I'll meet you guys on Planet Sargasso. The good news is Tachyon and his forces don't know about Sargasso. The bad news is…well, let's just say that there are a few bigger problems to deal with." **Ron:** "Uh…what exactly are these…"bigger problems"?" **Kim:** "Something tells me we'll find out once we get there." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. Let's get moving."

They returned to the ship, got in and left for Sargasso.


	5. Chapter 5

After another long flight, they arrived at Sargasso. They landed on the surface and got out. **Kim:** "So this is Planet Sargasso. Huh, this place sure is…exotic…" **Ratchet:** "Come on, that Lombax Testing Facility has got to be somewhere around here."

They rushed off through the nearby area. As they got further inward, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Hey, guys, I…thought I might…bring you up to speed on the current events." **Kim:** "What's going on now?" **Wade:** "Well…first off, you…might not want to go back to Kerwan…or any other planet within that same galaxy any time soon for that matter. It's a mess." **Ratchet:** "What? What's going on over there, Wade?" **Wade:** "Well…the attack on Metropolis has left the entire galaxy in an uproar." **Ron:** "Oh, no…" **Wade:** "There have been suspicions directed towards you, Ratchet. Like I said, you may want to avoid going back there for the time being."

Ratchet began to sulk, Kim became worried for him. **Kim:** "Is there anyone handling the situation there right now?" **Wade:** "Yes, your parents are there at the moment; they're trying to deal with the whole mess. They've been facing the press and the riots. They're trying to calm everyone down and assure them that the attack wasn't Ratchet's fault." **Clank:** "Any luck with alleviating the aftermath?" **Wade:** "Sorry, no dice. They're doing everything they possibly can but it's done very little to change the situation. Regardless, they're not giving up." **Ratchet:** "Oh…no…they shouldn't…not for me…"

Kim worried about Ratchet even more. **Kim:** "Wade, are my parents currently busy?" **Wade:** "Yeah, very. The crowd and the media are really on them; they hardly get any time to even catch their breaths." **Kim:** "And I'm guessing that they can't speak with us right now." **Wade:** "No…they can't." **Kim:** "When you get the chance, can you tell them that we're sorry for having them go through all of this on our behalf?" **Wade:** "They knew you would say that and they wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't be sorry. They really don't blame you or Ratchet for any of this and you shouldn't feel responsible for any of it. They just want both of you to stay safe."

Ratchet seemed touched, Kim looked at him again. **Kim:** "OK…tell them…I said thanks." **Ratchet:** "Tell them I also said thanks…"

There was a brief pause. **Wade:** "Will do, guys."

Kim shut off the Kimmunicator. Ratchet seemed very sad. Kim went over to him and attempted to comfort him. **Kim:** "Ratchet…are you OK?"

He glanced at her. **Ratchet:** "Let's just keep going."

He walked off. Kim stood by for a bit before following after him. Ron and Clank stood by a little more, also concerned for Ratchet. They then followed after them.

As they made their way through the area, they found themselves in front of a facility built in the middle of a prehistoric landscape. **Ron:** "Whoa…check this place out." **Kim:** "Hm…could the "bigger problems" that Talwyn was referring to involve this entire area?" **Ratchet:** "I…would think so…come on, let's hurry towards that facility."

He rushed off, the others followed after him. They fought tooth and nail through the entire landscape, dodging one hazard after another. It was a long fight, containing a few mishaps a long the way, but after much perseverance, patience and a lot of determination, they were able to reach the facility.

They entered a large chamber within the facility. **Ron:** "Alright! We're in! Now let's see if we can find anything involving that top secret project." **Kim:** "Let's go."

They looked around the entire room. Within a short amount of time, Ron stopped in front of a large door. **Ron:** "Hey! Guys! I think find something!"

The others ran up beside Ron and stood in front of the door. When they opened it, they were startled at what they saw: it was the backside of a guy in overalls. He turned around and faced the group. He was wearing a pair of specs. **Man:** "Oh! Hello there." **Ron:** "Uh…hello…Mister…Plumber Guy…" **Plumber:** "Well, it's good to see you youngsters again." **Kim:** "Uh…likewise…"

Kim and Ron whispered to each other. **Ron:** "Do we know this guy?" **Kim:** "I'm not sure, but he seems to know us. Although…he does look familiar." **Ron:** "Yeah, I also feel as though I've seen him before." **Ratchet:** "Uh, what are you doing here?" **Plumber:** "I was working on a new project of mine. It's a revolutionary high speed interplanetary transportation gizmo."

He revealed to them the machine that he was working on. They stared at it with awkward looks on their faces. **Kim:** "Uh…that looks a lot like a…" **Ratchet:** "Don't say it, Kim." **Ron:** "Massive toilet bowl?" **Ratchet:** "Ron!" **Ron:** "What!? You told her not to say it!" **Ratchet:** "I know, but that's not the…(grunt) Nevermind!" **Plumber:** "Ah, I see. I suppose you were expecting to find something else, such as a weapon of vaporizing an entire planet of whatchamacallits." **Kim:** "Cragmites." **Ron:** "Wait! How do you know about that?" **Kim:** "Well, this place did house the weapon from what we could tell from that footage." **Clank:** "Yes, that much is true, Miss Possible, so he may have found out about it from just being here." **Plumber:** "Well, I hate to break it to you youngsters, but such a weapon don't exist." **Ratchet:** "What!?" **Ron:** "But we just saw a footage of it that lead us here! How can it not exist!?" **Plumber:** "Well, let me tell you somethin! I've been everywhere in this Universe…and beyond. Believe me, there's no device like that." **Kim:** "Uh-huh…kind of hard for me to believe anything you say when you just told us that you've been "beyond" the entire Universe." **Plumber:** "However, that don't mean that what you're lookin' for ain't there." **Ron:** "But you just said the device we're looking for doesn't exist and now you're saying it does? Did that make any sense?"

Clank thought for brief moment. **Clank:** "Hm…" **Plumber:** "Say, do any of you happen to need a 3¾ Centicubit Hexagonal Washer?"

He then pulled a small hexagon-shaped object from his machine. **Plumber:** "Because I seem to have a spare." **Ron:** "From in there? No way!" **Kim:** "I know I don't." **Rufus:** "Oh, gross!" **Plumber:** "Oh, here, take it, just in case."

He tossed the object on the ground in front of the group. They stared down at it in an awkward manner. **Ron:** "Not it!" **Kim:** "Not it!" **Ratchet:** "Not it!" **Clank:** "Darn it…"

Clank picked it up and held on to it a bit before putting it away. At that moment, they looked up and something that shocked them. **Kim:** "Uh! What are you…?"

The plumber stood on the side of his machine, he was about to jump into it. **Plumber:** "Well, good luck, young'ins."

He then jumped in and was flushed down. **Ron:** "Did…did he just flush himself down the toilet?" **Ratchet:** "I'd…rather not think about it…" **Kim:** "Oh, that's so gross." **Rufus:** "Ew!" **Clank:** "Hm…I am beginning to wonder if the Cragmites were ever vaporized at all." **Ron:** "What do you mean? Are you saying that they were moved somewhere else?" **Ratchet:** "That's ridiculous." **Kim:** "I'm not so sure about that; that footage did mention something about "inter-dimensional travel" when talking about that top secret project."

Just then, the small portable screen started beeping. Clank pulled it out. Qwark appeared on the screen. **Qwark:** "Ratchet! Clank! Where have you been?" **Ron:** "Huh? Captain Qwark?" **Qwark:** "I need you and those other guys at the arena chop-chop!" **Kim:** "What is it this time, Qwark?" **Qwark:** "I may have another C-L-E-U-W…4?" **Kim:** "You mean another clue?" **Qwark:** "Sh! Not so loud! Just get over here now!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, joy, there's gonna be even more fun to be had." **Ron:** "Shall I whip up the disguise?" **Ratchet:** "Did you even need to ask, Ron?"

They left the facility, rushed back towards their ship, took off and left the planet.

As soon as they returned to Murow, Ratchet pulled out his "Mr. Coolguy" disguise and rushed back to the arena with the others. There, they fought through several more challenges. They were much tougher than the previous ones. There were a lot more enemies to fight and the battles seemed much more time consuming. They were eventually able to finish all of the challenges and defeat all of the enemies.

After the battles, they were approached by Qwark again. **Qwark:** "Outstanding work, stranger I've never met before." **Kim:** "I would hold that against you if you didn't have a good reason for saying that." **Qwark:** "Yeah, great. And now for the fruits of you labor: 1 holo-pirate disguise that's been broken since just recently but I'm sure that someone you might know would be able to do something with it and a copy of my new exercise book-Body by Qwark! So now even the blonde boy can have the calves of a champion." **Ron:** "Been there, done that, don't need it anymore." **Ratchet:** "Ok, enough! Did you call us here for a reason, Qwark?" **Kim:** "Or are you trying to get us killed again?" **Qwark:** "Aw, can't it be both?"

The entire group glared at him. **Qwark:** "Uh, kidding! I found this in Tachyon's underwear drawer." **Ron:** "Ew…!"

Qwark had pulled out a screen of sorts. **Qwark:** "Thought it might be a clue."

On the screen, there was information regarding a supercomputer known as IRIS. It is said to know nearly an infinite amount of things, but it was being held at a place known as the Kreeli Comet, which was currently occupied by space pirates. **Kim:** "Hm…a supercomputer that contains information on pretty much everything." **Ratchet:** "Perhaps IRIS knows where the Dimensionator is." **Kim:** "Let's go."

They were about to leave. **Qwark:** "Wait! Take me with you!" **Ron:** "Huh? You…want to come with us? Like seriously?" **Qwark:** "YES! I can't do this undercover work anymore! I'm not a superhero…I'm just a hero!" **Kim:** "I highly doubt you even made it that far." **Qwark:** "Oh! How am I supposed to survive without some sort of endorsement deal!?" **Ratchet:** "Whoa, take is easy, big guy. Maybe you can be a superhero; you just need to stop being so self-absorbed…and whiny." **Ron:** "And pompous." **Kim:** "And cowardly." **Qwark:** "You…guys really think so?" **Kim:** "Well…it could be a start." **Qwark:** "You're right, this is not the time for vanity; it's time to show the Universe how amazingly awesome I really am. I'm sorry, you guys; I hope you never have to endure the pressure of saving an entire galaxy. Wish me luck."

Qwark exited the arena. The group stood by, stunned for a bit. **Kim:** "Uh…did Qwark actually agree with us about something for once?" **Ratchet:** "I'm…just as surprised as you, Kim. Come on, let's get out of here."

And so, they exited the arena. They made their way outside and went back toward the ship. Just then, Ratchet stopped and turned back around after noticing something. He spotted Kim staring out towards the ocean. Ratchet walked up to her and stood by her side. **Ratchet:** "Kim…you OK?"

She didn't say anything as she continued to stare out at the ocean. Ratchet, for a brief moment, he wasn't sure of what to say next, but then remembered something. **Ratchet:** "You're…worried about your parents, aren't you?"

She dropped her head as her sulking confirmed what he asked her. **Kim:** "I…I hope they're doing OK. This whole mess must really be putting a lot of pressure on them since they decided to do this. Ratchet…do you think they'll make it through this?"

His looked away from her as his eyes rolled from side to side a little. **Ratchet:** "To be honest…I'm not really sure…I'm hoping that they will. Kim…your parents wouldn't want you to worry about them…anymore than…they wouldn't want me to feel as though this is all my fault. But…I can't help but feel responsible for their suffering…much like how…you can't help but worry about them." **Kim:** "Ratchet…no…you didn't cause any of this. Despite how it may seem, there isn't any reason why you should be blamed for any of it. I never believed that you should…and I never will."

Ratchet was about to say something but couldn't find the words. **Kim:** "And you're right, my parents wouldn't want me to worry and I already knew that, so…perhaps I should…put it out of my mind and not worry so much…for their sake…they would want me to continue on regardless…and that's what I'll do."

She then turned her head and faced Ratchet. **Kim:** "I'm going to continue to help you through this…I won't leave you…no matter what…you can always count on me."

She smiled a little. Ratchet was silent for a brief moment but then he spoke under his breath. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

They edged closer towards each other almost as though they were about to kiss. Ron stood near by, watching them from a distance. **Ron:** "(whispering) Yes! That's it! Do it!"

Before they had their chance, they stopped themselves. **Ratchet:** "Oh! Uh…well! Heh! We…we'd better…get going." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, uh…of course…let's go!"

They made their way back to the ship. Ron had an appalled look on his face as they walked right passed them. **Ron:** "Awww, man…"

Clank was seen standing near Ron, he was concerned for him. **Clank:** "Do not worry, Ron, that day may come in time."

Clank walked off. A tense look then grew on Ron's face. **Ron:** "No…it will! I'll make it happen if I have to!"

He went back to the ship with the others. They got back in and left the planet.

After another long flight, they were able to arrive at the Kreeli Comet. They landed their ship and got out. **Clank:** "Ratchet! Miss Possible! Ron! Look!"

They looked out at a major obstruction ahead of them. **Clank:** "Those pirate ships are blocking our path to IRIS." **Kim:** "Then we need to find a way to get through them." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get going, guys."

They rushed out towards a line of vicious pirates as fast as they could. They kept going through, fighting off one group of pirates after another. At one point, they came across one particular area that seemed like it could be accessed by pirates. Even more so, there were a lot of pirates within the area. **Ron:** "Whoa, just look at this place." **Kim:** "I know. There are a lot of those pirates and it seems like we can't go any further." **Ratchet:** "Hm…looks like we've hit a serious roadblock, for more reasons than one." **Ron:** "So what'll we have to do?"

At that moment, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "What is it, Wade?" **Wade:** "I've managed to put together something from that broken holo-guise that you guys just lent me. Check this out."

With a few clicks of the keyboard, an image of a space pirate appeared before them. **Ron:** "Whoa, that actually looks really good." **Kim:** "Amazing." **Ratchet:** "You've outdone yourself yet again, Wade." **Wade:** "Well, what can I say? I'm a genius." **Ratchet:** "Now we can use this to get pass that seemingly impossible impasse."

With the use of the holographic pirate, they were able to get past a lot of places that were pirate exclusive. It really was a long stretch with having to get through a lot of those areas. In addition to having to go through one impasse after another, they were also subjected to fighting a few of their large behemoth members. Ron didn't do much to help out as he was running away screaming at that sight of them, much to the annoyance of the others. Although, they seemed to be use to it. Regardless, they fought through all of them and were able to continue through.

The long trek finally came to an end. They were able to reach the supercomputer. **Kim:** "So this must be the IRIS supercomputer." **Ron:** "Hm, it doesn't seem to be working right now." **Ratchet:** "No, it doesn't. How do you turn this thing on?" **Clank:** "Hm…it appears to have been damaged by the space pirates. Perhaps I can repair its CPU." **Ratchet:** "Well, if you think you can do it, then go right ahead."

Clank went into the closed off interiors of the supercomputer and began his trek through. Along the way, he ran into the Zoni again. They helped him out as he navigated his way through the entire chamber. It seemed almost impossible for him to continue on, but with the help of the Zoni, he was able to do it with ease. They then came across some shattered remains of what appeared to be a flat disc-like object. The Zoni were able to put it back together with the use of their telekinesis.

After they were able to fix the object, they showed Clank another vision. It was of Talwyn being held at a prison on another planet. **Zoni:** "She will perish in Zordoom."

With that, they vanished and Clank was able to return to his friends. The supercomputer was able to turn on. **Kim:** "Look! It's working!" **Ron:** "Way to go, Clank!" **IRIS:** "Hello, Ratchet. I've been expecting you." **Ron:** "Whoa! The computer can talk!" **Kim:** "That's not all, it knew Ratchet's name and…it's been expecting him?" **Ratchet:** "Uh…OK? IRIS, what can you tell us about the Dimensionator?" **IRIS:** "The Dimensionator, created by the Lombax Architects of Breegus Minor. Its creation marked the turning point in the Great War." **Kim:** "Yeah, that much we know, but what does it do exactly?" **IRIS:** "Existence is divided into infinite dimensions. The Dimensionator opens a portal to these worlds. The Lombaxes constructed this device to exile the Cragmites." **Kim:** "So the Cragmites weren't vaporized like many people thought." **Ron:** "But what about Tachyon? How come he hadn't been exiled just like the rest of his kind?" **IRIS:** "Percival Tachyon. Discovered by Lombax Trillium Miners eons after the war. He was frozen in an egg exactly where we are now and raised on Fastoon." **Kim:** "The Lombaxes…raised Tachyon?" **Ron:** "Hmph! Well that guy sure didn't show any appreciation towards them!"

Rufus popped out and let out a raspberry. **Rufus:** "Tachyon!" **IRIS:** "When he learned of his origins, he set out to bring back the Cragmites." **Ron:** "He's going to do what!?" **Kim:** "Isn't he aware of how dangerous that is?" **Ratchet:** "Obviously, he couldn't care less." **Kim:** "IRIS, do you know where the Dimensionator is?" **IRIS:** "An explorer named Max Apogee relocated it to Kerchu City." **Kim:** "Max Apogee…Talwyn's…dad…"

Just then, IRIS began to shut down. **Ron:** "What…what's happening!?" **IRIS:** "Power cells functioning at 8% capacity…8%…" **Ratchet:** "No! Wait! Where did the Lombaxes go? Why did they leave me behind?" **IRIS:** "Thank you for visiting IRIS. Please don't forget to validate…"

IRIS ceased functioning completely. Ratchet was left despondent. Ron went over to try and comfort him, but Ratchet didn't seem to want him to. **Kim:** "Guess we'll have to find out the rest on our own." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…seems like it…we need to get to Kerchu City." **Ron:** "Rightio, Ratchet! We need to get our hands on that Dimensionator…" **Clank:** "Hold on a moment. A wormhole device is too dangerous for anyone to possess." **Ron:** "Um…OK? So…what do you suppose we do?" **Clank:** "Well, first off, the Zoni mentioned to me that Talwyn is in trouble. We need to Zordoom; that is where she is being held." **Ron:** "Uh…you OK…Clank?"

Kim checked on the Kimmunicator. **Ratchet:** "Uh…right…maybe you should listen to your real friends instead of your imaginary ones." **Ron:** "Whoa! Time out! Since when did Clank start having imaginary friends?" **Ratchet:** "Since Stratus City, now, come on, let's get out of here!"

Ratchet was about to walk out. Ron just stood by, Kim was still checking on the Kimmunicator. **Ron:** "Hey, wait a sec, Ratchet!"

Ratchet stopped and turned back around to face Ron. **Ratchet:** "What is it, this time, Ron?" **Ron:** "Uh, let's just humor Clank for a bit. Let's say that he's right about the Zoni and Talwyn being held at this Zordoom place. We should head over there and rescue her or…you know…check…to see if…she…actually…is…there…?"

Ron made a nervous grin, Ratchet stated back at him with an irritated look on his face. **Ratchet:** "Ron, you're being ridiculous; like more than usual." **Ron:** "Ratchet…" **Kim:** "I say we go for it. All in favor of heading for Zordoom?"

Ron and Clank both raised their hands, Kim did the same. **Ratchet:** "(grunt) Fine! We'll heed what Clank said and go to Zordoom!" **Kim:** "If it makes you feel any better, I'll have Wade do a scan on our way there to verify if Talwyn is actually there."

Ratchet seemed even more aggravated. **Ratchet:** "Whatever!"

He then continued towards the exit. Kim folded her arm and shook her head as she looked back at him with an angry look on her face. **Clank:** "Thank you both for standing up for me. I know what I am saying is very unorthodox, but I assure you that what I have been saying truly is sincere." **Ron:** "Hey, don't sweat it, Clank. I believe you. I mean, you being wrong about anything is almost as unusual as…as…" **Clank:** "You missing Naco Night?" **Ron:** "Exactly!" **Kim:** "I also believe you, Clank, especially the parts about the Zoni. Wade has been picking up on a number of unusual readings for a while now. They've been happening around the same time that you have been mentioning the Zoni; this can't be a coincidence." **Clank:** "Oh, but it is not; I am positive that they are from the Zoni." **Kim:** "And you have every right to say that. I would be surprised if these readings weren't from them, otherwise…where would they be coming from?"

They seemed perplexed as they thought for a while. They then returned to the ship along with Ratchet. They got back into it and left for their next destination.


	6. Chapter 6

After another long flight, they arrived at the Planet Viceron. There, they flew through the skies above Zordoom. Suddenly, Wade appeared on the screen that was on the dashboard. **Wade:** "Guys, are you there?" **Kim:** "Go, Wade, we're listening." **Wade:** "I just finished scanning Zordoom and what Clank just said to you guys was right; Talwyn is currently being held there." **Ron:** "See? What did I tell ya? I knew that Clank was right!" **Ratchet:** "What now? Are you going to say that Clank was right about the Zoni, too?" **Wade:** "Something like that. I've been picking up on some unusual readings a few times during your journey." **Ratchet:** "And are those "unusual readings" coming from Clank?" **Wade:** "No, but they are involved with Clank." **Ron:** "How long have you been noticing this, Wade?" **Wade:** "Since Stratus City. It happened around the same time that Clank mentioned noticing some unusual creatures."

Ratchet seemed very tense from listening to all of this. **Kim:** "But Ratchet and I didn't see anything like that at the time." **Wade:** "I know that it seemed that way, but believe me, there was something there. I have also been picking up these readings from the Raritanium Mines on Fastoon, the Apogee Space Station and back at the IRIS supercomputer." **Ratchet:** "You've got to be kidding me." **Clank:** "But what does all of this mean? What do the Zoni want with me?" **Wade:** "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe they've been communicating with you since you seem to be the only one who can see them." **Clank:** "Hm…perhaps you are right about that, Wade. It seems that I am the only one who can see them." **Kim:** "But what are the Zoni trying to tell us? It would seem that they have something important that they want to say." **Clank:** "They are trying to tell us that something terrible is going to happen unless we eradicate the Dimensionator." **Ratchet:** "OK! That's it! I don't think you guys have any idea what you're talking about! Seriously!? Are you going to play on some assumption that these creatures that Clank claims to be seeing are real!?" **Wade:** "These aren't assumptions, Ratchet, I've been looking over this data very carefully; they fit together all too well to be fabrications. How else did you come across the Hall of Knowledge that led you to Fastoon? How did Clank receive those unusual upgrades? You should be able to realize that none of this is a coincidence." **Ratchet:** "I'll…I'll think about it."

He reached his hand out towards the console and turned the screen off. **Ratchet:** "You guys don't really believe any of this, do you?"

Kim, Ron and Clank exchanged concerned looks without saying anything. Ratchet took notice of their silence as a sign that they are holding back something they didn't want to tell him. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, don't tell me you actually do." **Kim:** "OK, we won't."

Ratchet was clearly frustrated. Just then, the screen turned back on and displayed on it was Qwark. **Qwark:** "Ratchet? I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, Qwark, just a bunch of trivial nonsense. Did you get the holographic schematics of Zordoom we asked for?" **Kim:** "Hold on a moment! I asked Wade to get those for us!" **Ratchet:** "Well, a lot of good that he did; spent too much time chasing after misguided data, so even Qwark would be able to beat him to the punch." **Kim:** "Ratchet!" **Qwark:** "No need for holograms, Ratchet. I happen to be a skilled schematic artist, trained at the prestigious Kerwan Learning Annex." **Kim:** "Let me guess, you drew out your "brilliant" schematics with crayons, right? Sounds real helpful." **Ratchet:** "Well, I, for one, am glad to see that we've been provided with something useful for a change." **Kim:** "What!?" **Ron:** "Ratchet!"

On the screen, Qwark showed his "ingenious" drawings of the entire layout of what is to be expected at Zordoom, done in crayons, no doubt. Kim was, unsurprisingly, less than pleased by the drawings. **Kim:** "As always, his drawings are terrible." **Ron:** "All of that looked really terrifying. Even the childishness of those pictures didn't take away any of the scare factor." **Rufus:** "Oh, no…" **Ratchet:** "I hope you guys are happy. We're risking life and limb at a dangerous prison over the assumption that Talwyn is being held here!" **Kim:** "But Wade just confirmed that Talwyn IS here!" **Ratchet:** "Well, don't you think that maybe Wade made a mistake?" **Ron:** "Impossible! Wade never makes a mistake!" **Ratchet:** "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Kim and Ron exchanged disheartened and concerned looks with each other.

They soon landed at the prison and got themselves out. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's just get this over with."

He walked off, Kim and Ron stood by, still concerned. **Ron:** "Man, what's gotten into him?" **Kim:** "I don't know. He's never doubted Wade before, not to mention that he's been awfully rude to Clank and us." **Ron:** "I don't get it! Why doesn't he believe anything that Wade said about the Zoni? It's just doesn't make any sense! Does he just not want to believe anything about them?" **Kim:** "That seems like an answer that would make any sense. I think…his wanting to find his race has…changed him…" **Ron:** "Yeah…I think so, too. I don't like it." **Kim:** "Me, neither."

They walked off after Ratchet. As soon as they caught up with him, Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, where do we go from here?" **Wade:** "I'm determining where you guys should go based on the viable path to get to Talwyn, however…"

Ratchet folded his arms and groaned as he made a displeased and irritated face. **Ratchet:** "What is it, this time?" **Wade:** "I'm…picking up on those unusual readings again." **Kim:** "Are those from the Zoni?" **Wade:** "I would say…yes." **Ratchet:** "Oh, give me a break." **Wade:** "It's strange, there's a trail leading towards where Talwyn is being held; it's almost as if…they're forming a direct path towards her." **Kim:** "Then that's where we need to go." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, there's no way I'm risking my tail to follow some imaginary path!" **Kim:** "OK, then, got any better ideas, genius?"

He was about to say something but then hesitated. He folded his arms and looked away. **Ratchet:** "No…" **Kim:** "So, let's take the only route that was given to us. Oh, and mind your manners or keep you mouth shut. Let's go, guys."

Kim rushed off, everyone else followed. Ratchet hesitated. He was about to say something again but couldn't and growled out loud instead then followed after them.

And so, they made their way through the entire prison, following the "invisible trail" that Wade picked up on. Ratchet clearly wasn't happy about this and was taking all of his frustration out on the enemy forces. Kim and Ron had been taking notice of this and they were concerned for him, but they made strides to keep quiet about it.

They kept on going through the place until they were able to reach an area containing cells that were being carried through via cables. Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, which one of these cells contains Talwyn?" **Wade:** "The one that is just coming up should be it." **Kim:** "Check, we're on it. Let's break her out."

They rushed towards the cell in question and worked together on breaking it open. From there, Talwyn was able to exit from it. **Talwyn:** "Wow, good going, you guys, never thought you would have it in you." **Ratchet:** "Are you kidding me? Stuff like this is no big." **Kim:** "Uh, yeah, so not the drama." **Talwyn:** "But hold on for a second. How did you guys know I was here?"

They stood by, spellbound for a brief moment. **Kim:** "It's…complicated to explain. Where are Cronk and Zephyr?" **Talwyn:** "They were taken to the scrap compress. I'll go over there and free them. You guys need to get yourselves out of here."

She rushed out on her jetpack as fast as she could. The group stood by and watched her. Ron then looked over towards Ratchet. **Ron:** "In your face, Ratchet! Clank and Wade were right! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Ratchet:** "Alright, alright, I'll admit it, they were right about Talwyn being here. But that doesn't mean I believe either of them about the Zoni."

Ron was stunted by this. **Ron:** "But! But! Aw! Come on, man!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and slumped over while moaning. **Ratchet:** "I still think the whole thing sounds way too far-fetched to be taking seriously, regardless of what Wade had told us." **Kim:** "Well, I think all of it makes perfect sense! I mean how else was Clank able to know about Talwyn even being here?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know. Lucky guess, maybe?"

He walked off. Ron stood by shocked; he then placed his hands on his hips in frustration. **Ron:** "Lucky guess!? Seriously!? That sounds even more far-fetched than the Zoni thing, even if Clank is delusional!" **Kim:** "Yeah, seems as though Ratchet really doesn't want to believe that the Zoni are real, but the clues just fit together all too well. Why can't he see that? (sigh) He just…he really isn't himself…"

They walked off after him.

As they continued on, they fought through the prison as they made their stride to return to the ship. It was a tough battle and the enemy forces were really doing everything they could to keep them from escaping. A few times, they had to utilize Rufus and his special skills to help them deal with a few tight spots. Although, a few times, Rufus could sniff out something for some unknown reason; this was something that indeed puzzled the group.

Their escape was hardly easy, but after an extensive amount of time fighting, they were able to arrive back at the ship. There, Talwyn transmitted to them. **Talwyn:** "Hey, guys, can you hear me?" **Kim:** "Go, Talwyn, we're listening." **Talwyn:** "It looks like I was just in time. I found Cronk and Zephyr in the scrap compressor. We'll meet up with you once the coast is clear." **Kim:** "Copy that. We'll see you soon." **Talwyn:** "Good luck. Oh and guys? Thank for coming to my aide." **Kim:** "Um…I think you have Clank to thank for all of this; he did inform us that you were here." **Ratchet:** "What!? But…what about me!? I risked my hide just trying to get us through!" **Kim:** "Uh-huh…tell you what: I'll give you some of the credit as soon as you start believing in what Clank and Wade have been telling us about the Zoni."

Ratchet hesitated for a bit as he gave Kim a nasty look. **Ratchet:** "Nice try."

Kim gave him a nasty look back. **Kim:** "Clank is the real hero of this rescue mission; we were just merely assisting him…as-did-Ratchet." **Talwyn:** "Uh…right…well, thanks again." **Ratchet:** "How long do plan to keep this up?" **Kim:** "As long as we need to. If you won't listen to reason, then we won't give you any gratification or credit until you do." **Ratchet:** "So, now you plan on going all out on me like this? That's just great!" **Kim:** "Sorry, this is just how it'll be. Oh, and don't think of trying anything funny; we'll go to the extremes if we have to." **Ron:** "This is for your own good, Ratchet."

Rufus popped up and folded his arms while nodding. **Rufus:** "Mm, hm!" **Ratchet:** "(grunt) Let's just get out of here!"

They got back into the ship and left the prison.

During their long flight through space, they flew really close to the Verdigris Black Hole. There, they received a transmission from Cap'n Slag. **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Ahoy there, Lombax." **Ron:** "What!? Aw, man! Not this guy again!" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "I hear you settin' course fer Kerchu City. You wouldn't happen to be searchin' for a certain secret, would ye?" **Kim:** "So what if we are? What of it?" **Ratchet:** "This dude is really starting to annoy me." **Kim:** "Ugh! Same here. I say we blast him to bits. Shall we?" **Ratchet:** "I thought you'd never ask, Kim."

They flew around the entire area, trying to fight off as many of the pirates as they could. As they continued fighting, they spotted the black hole. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Hey, guys! Check out that black hole. I think we just found our escape route." **Ron:** "Oh, no! You really aren't going planning on flying into that thing, are you?" **Clank:** "Oh, dear, why must we choose between certain death and probable death?"

They fought their way through the area and the enemy fleet for quite some time, blasting away at many of the pirates. Before they made their escape, they set course towards something that was very important to the pirates: an outpost stationed on a remote ice moon. Ratchet blasted away at it, completely wrecking it. It was something that he preferred to as a "little parting gift".

He then set course for the black hole and flew directly into it. Within the black hole, they received a transmission from Cap'n Slag that the pirates will be setting a course for Kerchu City. **Kim:** "Ratchet! Those dang pirates are heading for Kerchu City! We need to hurry!" **Ratchet:** "I hear ya, Kim. Hang on tight, guys! Here we go!"

They made their way to Kerchu City as fast as they could. After a long flight, they were able to arrive at the Planet Jasindu. There, they landed directly near Kerchu City and got out of their ship. As they just arrived, they immediately took notice of the city being under attack by the pirates. **Ron:** "Oh, no! Those pirates beat us here and they're already attacking the city!" **Kim:** "Come on, guys. We have to get to the Dimensionator before those thieving piles of rust beat us to that, too." **Ratchet:** "You don't have to tell me twice, Kim."

They rushed off as fast as they could. As they made their way through the city, they were faced with many enemies, be it the pirates or the race of furry, mole-like natives known as Kerchus. It was indeed a tough and an enduring run through. Their enemies came out them and bombarded them relentlessly. Regardless, they persisted on and never gave up.

They eventually arrived at a particular spot where everything quieted down. There, they had a chance to look around. **Ratchet:** "Keep your eyes peeled, guys, it's got to be around here somewhere…"

They looked around for just a bit. At that moment, a large Kerchu showed up on a massive machine. They almost immediately took notice of this. **Ron:** "AAAAAAHHHHH! SCARY MOLE THING ON A TERRIFYINGLY MASSIVE MACHINE!"

Rufus popped out and screeched after noticing the Kerchu. It shot missiles at them. **Kim:** "Heads up!"

They managed to dodge the missiles and jumped onto a nearby grind rail. The Kerchu chased after them as they were grinding along the rail. As it chased them, it shot missiles at them continuously. **Ron:** "KP! RATCHET! THAT THING'S SHOOTING MISSILES AT US!" **Kim:** "Yeah! We can see that, Ron!"

They proceeded on the rail until they got to a platform where they did battle with it. They seemed to be having a tough time against it at first as it was a very formidable enemy. It shot at them constantly and they made strides to dodge its oncoming attacks. Over time, they were able to persist against the Kerchu and fought back against it. They were eventually able to defeat the massive creature. **Ron:** "Booyah! Take that, you ugly mole thing!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!"

Then at that moment, a platform rose within the middle of the scaffolding. On it was the Dimensionator. They looked towards it. **Kim:** "Is that…the Dimensionator?" **Clank:** "Hm…interesting, that Kerchu must have been protecting this device."

Ratchet walked over towards the device and marveled at it. **Ratchet:** "Just look at it, you guys…I've never seen anything like it…"

Ron then turned his head and noticed something that made him nervous. **Ron:** "Uh…guys?" **Ratchet:** "This is incredible…"

Kim walked up to it to take a closer look. **Kim:** "Yes, it does look…uh…fascinating…" **Ron:** "Guys? Guys?" **Ratchet:** "(grunt) What is it, Ron!?"

Ratchet turned the other way along with Kim and noticed Cap'n Slag and Rusty Pete to the side. **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Avast, ye young scallywags, I see ye have somethin' that belongs to me…Now be a good lad and hand it over." **Kim:** "OH, I so do NOT think so!" **Ratchet:** "Ya? Why don't you try to take from us, grog-breath?" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "You wouldn't begrudge an ol' pirate his booty, would ye? That'd make ol' Pete here a bit twitchy with the blade."

Pete held Clank in his hand while holding a sword to his throat. **Rusty** **Pete:** "Aye, Cap'n. Say the word and it's the locker fer our friend." **Ron:** "NO! NOT CLANK!"

Cap'n Slag walked over towards the Dimensionator and snagged it. **Ratchet:** "Hey!" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Try to follow us and I'll gut ye bow to stern."

He walked off; Rusty Pete tossed Clank back towards his friends and walked off with Cap'n Slag. **Kim:** "Oh, they so won't get away with this."

Ratchet became incredibly tense. **Ratchet:** "No…they…won't!"

They rushed back towards their ship as fast as they could. Along the way, Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, those pirate jerks just made off with the Dimensionator. We need you to track them down and find where they're heading." **Wade:** "Already on it. They're heading for a far off location known as the Ublik Passage. Sending the coordinates now." **Ratchet:** "Let's go!"

They got back to their ship, took off and flew after the pirates.


	7. Chapter 7

After a quick flight through space, they arrived at the Ublik passage. Immediately after landing and jumping out of the ship, they rushed out. **Clank:** "Ratchet, the situation is getting dire. I am sending a transmission to Cronk's com-unit, requesting assistance." **Ron:** "I think that sounds like a good idea." **Ratchet:** "Fine! But I'm not waiting around! We have to get the Dimensionator back before Slag causes any trouble!" **Kim:** "Hm…something tells me the worst of our problems won't end here." **Ratchet:** "What are you getting at, Kim!? If you're referring to Tachyon, then I'll see to it that he won't be an issue!" **Ron:** "Gee, all of a sudden, Tachyon's forces don't seem so frightening anymore." **Kim:** "I know; they're hardly anything compared to what our friend has become." **Ron:** "KP, I want the old Ratchet back; I don't like this one at all." **Kim:** "Me neither, Ron."

They fought through a lot of the pirates and there were a lot of them. Sometimes, they would fight through despite how tough it was and how many there were, other times, they would use Wade's holographic pirate to get through many of the restricted pirate-only areas. All and all, they were able to manage through and they were nearly towards where they needed to be. **Clank:** "Hm…Captain Slag should be around here somewhere." **Kim:** "Yeah, for sure, we have to keep going." **Ratchet:** "Maybe we should follow the smell of stale grog." **Ron:** "Heh, good one, Ratchet. It's good to see you're still in there, buddy." **Ratchet:** "What are you going on about, Ron?"

They kept going until a shuttle filled with a hoard of singing pirates came flying in. **Kim:** "I can hear a lot of bad singing coming from that shuttle. Captain Slag can't be too far off." **Clank:** "Incoming enemy fire."

That that moment, the shuttle fired at them. **Ron:** "AAAHHH! THEY'RE FIRING AT US!" **Kim:** "I can't tell what's worse, the cannons or the singing." **Ratchet:** "Hm, good thing they didn't convert their bad singing into weapons, otherwise we would be dead within seconds." **Ron:** "Heh, heh…good one…"

They managed to bring down the shuttle and progressed on. Along the way, they received another transmission from Talwyn. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Come in." **Kim:** "Talwyn?" **Talwyn:** "We got your transmission and we're heading your way now. We'll radio you on approach." **Kim:** "Ok, got it. We'll see you soon." **Ratchet:** "Is this really necessary?" **Kim:** "Ratchet…"

As they continued on, they were eventually able to stop near the sounds of Cap'n Slag and Rusty Pete's singing. **Kim:** "Hm, more bad singing; we must be close."

Soon enough, Cap'n Slag and Rusty Pete appeared before them. Immediately after they were done singing, they noticed the group. Ratchet was greatly agitated. **Ratchet:** "Give it back, Slag!" **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Argh! Ye picked the wrong spot for a fight, ye bilge rats. Perhaps a floggin'll teach ye to meddle in the affairs of the corsairs." **Ratchet:** "Oh, so not." **Kim:** "Hey! I was going to say that!" **Ratchet:** "Sorry, beat you to the punch, Kim. Try to be a little quicker next time."

Kim glanced at him in a very irritated manner. **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Rusty Pete. Ready the bilge an' step aside…the rats dine on Lombax tonight."

Kim stepped up. **Kim:** "Not on my watch, Cap'n Slimeball!"

They fought against Slag in a tough and epic fight. He was shown to be a very formidable foe given his large size. He was most certainly a tremendous challenge to say the least. He bombarded them with a number of different attacks, but the group really gave it their all. They were eventually able to defeat the dreaded pirate.

After the battle, Cap'n Slag's body blew up, leaving just his head. If flew out and landed directly into Rusty Pete's hands. **Cap'n** **Slag:** "Aye, oh, the end be near. Oh. Tis beautiful, Pete. A bright light at the end of me dark tunnel. Oh! Wenches! As far as the eye can see…each with a pint of grog and a smile for Ol' Slag. Fare thee well, cruel galaxy, Fare thee well."

Cap'n Slag shut down. Rusty Pete was left sad and devastated. **Rusty** **Pete:** "Cap'n? Cap'n?! No! Why? WHYYYYYYYYYYY?" **Ron:** "Uh…sorry we had to…kill your boss…"

Rusty Pete then dropped the Cap'n's head. **Rusty** **Pete:** "Oh, well, what's done is done. I suppose now that you're our new cap'n, you'll be needin' one of them gimmicky names. Let's see now…" **Kim:** "Uh…what?" **Ron:** "Well…this is…unexpected…" **Ratchet:** "Whoa! What? I'm your new captain?" **Rusty** **Pete:** "Aye, tis the code." **Ratchet:** "Uh, thanks, but I just wanted the Dimensionator back, that's all."

He walked up to it and was about to grab on to it. **Clank:** "Ratchet, wait. We can not allow it to be used once. It is too dangerous." **Ratchet:** "Hm? Oh, I see, no way the Lombaxes could've invented something so useful." **Clank:** "It is not logical to use that device; knowing the threat it poses." **Ron:** Uh…threat?" **Ratchet:** "You know what, Clank? Ever since the rocket sled, you have been nothing but a pain in my…" **Kim:** "Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "What!?"

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. **Ratchet:** "Oh! What now!?"

Kim switched it on. **Wade:** "Guys! Something big is heading your way! You need to clear out of there now!"

At that moment, Qwark came crashing down in a pod. He got out immediately after landing. Everyone stood by, flabbergasted. **Kim:** "Um…I'm guessing that "something big" would be Qwark, right?" **Wade:** "Uh…yeah…sorry, false alarm, but can you really blame me? He is massive." **Ron:** "Hm, can't argue with that." **Ratchet:** "Qwark! What are you doing here!?" **Qwark:** "What else? Showing the Universe that I'm a superhero. I'm also fighting the mother of all wedgies, but mostly the superhero thing." **Ron:** "Uh…the "mother of all wedgies" thing doesn't sound like a lot of fun." **Qwark:** "No…it isn't…but that's beside the point. Now then, if you'll excuse me…"

Qwark went over towards the Dimensionator and grabbed it. **Ratchet:** "Qwark! Put it down now!" **Qwark:** "Sorry, Ratchet, but I shall now emblazon my name in the annals of galactic history by hurling this infernal contraption into a black hole."

He jumped back into the pod. **Ratchet:** "Qwark! Don't you dare!"

He then took off in the pod. Everyone stood by stunned once again. **Wade:** "Uh…guys? That pod isn't heading towards any black hole. In fact, its trajectory is directed towards the closest planet from where you are now." **Kim:** "And what planet would that be?" **Wade:** "Uh…unfortunately, that would be Reepor, the Cragmites' home world." **Kim:** "What!? **Ratchet:** "Wade! Plot a course for that planet. We have to get over there now!" **Wade:** "I'm way ahead of you, Ratchet."

With a few clicks of the keyboard, he sent over Aphelion. **Wade:** "I've set it up to have Aphelion send you guys over there immediately." **Ratchet:** "Let's go!"

They got into the ship and flew off.

They did not waste any time during their long flight to the Planet Reepor. As soon as they arrived, they were flying through the skies along with another ship flown by Talwyn. **Aphelion:** "The pod's homing beacon terminated 3 kilo cubits north of this location, but there is no area suitable for landing." **Ron:** "I don't like the sound of that." **Ratchet:** "Oh, well, you know what this means. Cronk, Zephyr, prepare for a HALO jump." **Zephyr:** "10-4, rookie, lead the way." **Ron:** "No! Not this! Anything but this!"

They ejected from the ship and freefell with Ron screaming all the way down. As soon as they landed on the ground, they got involved in a massive battle. There were numerous enemies everywhere. They did receive a lot of help from Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. We need to recover the Dimensionator before Tachyon does. Let's just hope your friend wasn't dimwitted enough to wonder Reepor with it." **Kim:** "Knowing Qwark, I wouldn't guarantee that, but we won't stop until we find him."

They fought through the area. Enemies were really on them like nothing they've experienced before, but they kept on going. A few times, they needed to rely on Kim's resourcefulness to get through. Sometimes, even Ron was able to help out the cause his own unique way. All and all, they were able to make it through. As they continued on, more and more enemies appeared. The battle seemed to go on for an extensive amount of time; it was almost as though it went on forever. Regardless, they had to keep going as they weren't without a good reason to do so. **Ratchet:** "(grunt) All the bone-headed things Qwark's done over the years! I just hope we're not too late!" **Clank:** "Ratchet, Captain Qwark may be a lot of things, but I do not believe he would surrender the Dimensionator just to spare his own life." **Kim:** "I…wouldn't be too sure of that, but even if Qwark doesn't hand it over, Tachyon would take it from him by force." **Ron:** "Oh, man, we're really in a bad situation, guys."

Their fight continued on. However, the group broke off from Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr as they advanced forward. They fought off many enemies that were in their way as they progressed through. They soon arrived on a large, metal scaffolding where Tachyon had Qwark underneath a foot of his walking throne. He laughed maniacally as he wore the Dimensionator on his head. **Ron:** "TACHYON'S WEARING THE DIMENSIONATOR!" **Ratchet:** "No…" **Tachyon:** "Oh, how fitting. The Prince of the Cragmites and the Son of the Lombaxes, on the very ground their ancestors once fought. How do you like my planet, Lombax? It's been dormant for years thanks to your kind." **Qwark:** "I LOVE the ruins! Feng shui meets drab and dismal. I dig it."

The foot that Qwark was pinned under gagged him. **Tachyon:** "Silence, you halfwit! I will deal with you deceitfulness later." **Kim:** "You won't get away with this, Tachyon! We'll put a stop to your ongoing reign of terror once and for all." **Tachyon:** "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, dear girl." **Ratchet:** "Give it up! It's 4 against 1! You can't win!" **Tachyon:** "Oh, really?"

With a snap of his fingers, a large screen appeared before them. On the screen was an image of a large, shuttle-like machine that sat close to the planet that they were on. **Kim:** "Is that…the Planet Reepor?" **Ron:** "Hey! That's the planet we're on right now. And what is that…strange looking shuttle?" **Clank:** "It appears to be very close to the planet." **Ratchet:** "What are you planning, Tachyon?" **Tachyon:** "What you see before you is a special machine. I have installed into it a device that was stolen from a planet within another galaxy. That device is said to unleash a black hole the size of one small area of a planet." **Kim:** "No…that's…that's the…" **Ratchet:** "The Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?" **Tachyon:** "That's right, Lombax! That machine you're seeing can increase the power of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer a thousand fold, creating a black hole large enough to swallow this entire planet!" **Ratchet:** "You're completely insane! You'll get swallowed up, too!" **Tachyon:** "A small price to pay for not achieving my true objective." **Kim:** "Tachyon, you have no idea what kind of dangers that device holds. If it's to be used, it could grow uncontrollably and before long, the entire Universe will be destroyed!" **Tachyon:** "Hm…an interesting deduction, dear girl. Still, such power can not be turned down." **Kim:** "Tachyon…no!"

They were about to charge at him. **Tachyon:** "Stay right where you are! If any of you were to so much as approach me, I will activate the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer and swallow everything in sight."

They stood by, too hesitant to do anything. Ratchet looked down in despair. **Ratchet:** "How…how did it come to this…?" **Tachyon:** "I have waited years for this moment. Finally, the time has come for the Cragmites to rise again!"

He yanked on a pull cord on the side of the Dimensionator, nothing happened. **Ron:** "Uh…that's how you activate that device?" **Kim:** "Really? A pull cord?" **Tachyon:** "Ahem…to rise again!"

He yanked on it again, nothing happened. Everyone stood by awkwardly. Tachyon became even more frustrated. He gave one more tuck on the cord. **Tachyon:** "TO RISE AGAIN!"

After that third time, the Dimensionator activated. A large sphere emerged from the device, greatly surprising the group. **Ron:** "Whoa! I didn't know it could do that!" **Tachyon:** "The horrors of your race during the Great War shall be reversed! Dimensionator! Find the Cragmites!"

A portal opened up, unleashing a lot of terrible chaos. **Ratchet:** "NO!"

The entire area was greatly affected by the chaos. Ratchet, Kim, Ron and Clank were knocked off the scaffolding in different directions, separating them as they fell to the ground below.

A little during the aftermath, Clank was by himself. He ran through the area. **Zoni:** "They have returned. You must destroy it."

Along the way, he ran into the Zoni again, he was aided by them once more. He spent a good amount of time looking around. There were many hazards and hindrances as he progressed on. He was able to handle a few of the hazards by himself while the Zoni helped out with most of hindrances with the use of their unique abilities.

When he reached a particular area, the Zoni showed him another vision. It was of Ratchet standing in front of a portal. **Zoni:** "We will need you on Fastoon."

After the vision, they vanished. Clank then spotted the Aphelion a good distance away.

Meanwhile, Talwyn was seen walking around through the ground level along with Cronk and Zephyr. The 2 war bots were griping a lot about all the chaos that have been occurring. Along the way, she spotted Kim, unconscious. **Talwyn:** "Oh, no!"

She rushed over towards her and kneeled down front of her. **Talwyn:** "Kim! Kim!"

Soon enough, Kim was able to regain consciousness and looked up at Talwyn. **Kim:** "(groan) Uh…Talwyn…?"

Talwyn, greatly relieved, grabbed on to Kim and embraced her. She then held Kim in front of her as she looked at her. **Talwyn:** "Thank goodness you're OK! Where are the guys?" **Kim:** "We got separated after Tachyon released the Cragmites. I'm afraid…things have gotten a whole lot worse…"

Kim got herself back up. **Kim:** "We have to find them!" **Talwyn:** "Yes, I agree. Let's go look for them."

Kim nodded once and walked off with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. **Cronk:** "Oh, this is really bad." **Zephyr:** "Just when we thought things couldn't possibly get any worse."

Elsewhere, Ratchet regained consciousness; he then looked around to find that his friends are missing. **Ratchet:** "Kim? Ron? Clank!? No! This is all my fault! Why didn't I listen to him?"

He rushed out to search the entire area. Along the way, he fought off numerous monsters. It was a ways to go but it did not take him very long to fight through the place. He was after all very persistent and he could really hold his own.

He kept on going until he came across the Aphelion. There, he reunited with Kim, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. Ron was also with them. Kim took notice of him immediately. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

She ran up to him and embraced him. **Ratchet:** "Kim? How did you get here?"

She broke off from him but kept her hands on his shoulders. **Kim:** "Talwyn found us passed out. She was able to help us get here. Where's Clank?"

Ratchet sulked. **Ratchet:** "He's…gone…Clank's gone, Kim." **Kim:** "No…" **Ron:** "Oh, no…Clank…" **Ratchet:** "This is all my fault. I should have listened to him. He was right. He's always right." **Kim:** "Ratchet…" **Ratchet:** "I should have destroyed that thing when I had the chance. And now…"

He continued sulking, Kim made on attempt to reassure him. **Kim:** "Ratchet, this isn't your fault; you just weren't yourself, that's all." **Ron:** "Uh, yeah, for sure; you actually believed at one point that Qwark was more useful than Wade." **Ratchet:** "Did I really say that? My head must have not been in the right place if I actually believed that."

They all started laughing, then Ratchet went back to sulking. **Ratchet:** "I feel…I feel as though I owe every single one of you an apology, especially Wade. He was a lot more helpful than I gave him credit for. All of you were…so was Clank…"

Just then, Clank appeared before them. **Clank:** "Hello, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "Clank!"

He ran up to him. **Kim:** "Clank!" **Ron:** "Clank!" **Rufus:** "Yay! Clank!"

Kim and Ron also ran up to him. They had a group embrace with each other. Talwyn stood by, touched as she watched this as did Cronk and Zephyr. Kim and Ron both stood beside Ratchet as he stood in front of Clank. **Clank:** "I am glad that all of you are OK." **Ratchet:** "Clank, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. Can you forgive me?" **Clank:** "Of course; I was worried that you would not return to your senses." **Kim:** "Same here."

They had their moment. **Aphelion:** "I hate to interrupt, but my sensors indicate a Cragmite Armada rapidly approaching Meridian City." **Talwyn:** "No, that's the capital. Ratchet, Kim, you guys need to get there and suppress the invasion. We'll meet up with you soon after we take care of the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer that Wade told us about." **Kim:** "Got it. Let's go." **Ratchet:** "You guys still want to stay with me, even after how I've been?" **Kim:** "Of course, I told you that I would always stay with you no matter what." **Ron:** "We've always got your back, Ratchet; also, we're glad to have the old you back because the other one was a complete and total jerk."

Ratchet smiled a little. **Ratchet:** "I couldn't agree more."

They got back into the ship. **Ratchet:** "Guys, thanks for being here for me. I'll always appreciate this."

Kim placed her hand on his back. **Kim:** "No problem."

They took off and flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

After another long flight, they were able to arrive at Meridian City on Planet Igliak. There, they flew through the skies above the city. **Ratchet:** "Aphelion, what's the situation with Meridian City?" **Aphelion:** "Partly cloudy, 72°. A perfect day for Krull fishing." **Kim:** "He was referring to the invasion." **Aphelion:** "Oh! In that case, over a quarter of the city has been decimated by Cragmite drop ships. It will not last without support." **Kim:** "And that's where we come in." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They continued on their way and managed to land into the city. As soon as they got out, they looked around at all of the devastation that was done to the entire city. **Kim:** "Yikes! They really did a number on this place." **Ratchet:** "Come on! We have to stop them!" **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! Let's bring down that evil brat and his terrible empire once and for all. Viva la revolución! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Clank:** "Let us end this."

They rushed out into the city, fighting off the Cragmite threat. As they fought through, they listened in on Tachyon making announcements to the city about his resentment towards it and its citizens for them living free from his tyrannical rule. The loud speakers provoked the group and prompted them to fight much harder against the invasion. Kim, of course, had gone out of her way to break any screens that she and the rest of the group would come across. This was very gratifying to her as well as the rest of the group.

Shortly afterwards, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Guys, I'm receiving a distress call from somewhere in the city. I think…it might be Captain Qwark." **Kim:** "Can you track his location?" **Wade:** "Already on it." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. Let's go find him."

They continued on through, fighting off more and more of the invasion force. Soon enough, they received a transmission from Talwyn. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. Come in." **Kim:** "Talwyn? When did you get here?" **Talwyn:** "Just now. We've managed to retrieve the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer with some help from Wade. It's safe in our possession. We'll have you guys send it back to him ASAP." **Kim:** "Really? That's great!" **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Talwyn. You don't know how much you've helped us out." **Talwyn:** "It was no trouble. I was just briefed by Wade that you guys are trying to find Qwark. I'm homing in on his location now." **Kim:** "Great. Thanks, Talwyn."

They kept on advancing some more. It was indeed a tough battle. The invasion forces were really coming on the group like nothing they have ever experienced before. Regardless, they brought for a good fight and rushed the enemies with everything they've got. Even Ron was giving his all rather than just running away screaming for a change. You could really tell that they were indeed serious. Along the way, Talwyn transmitted to them. **Talwyn:** "Ratchet. Kim. I've just homed in on Qwark's location. There's a lot of air traffic from armada right around there. You guys need to get over there now, we'll handle the skies." **Kim:** "Right. We're on it."

They still kept going. Rushing through the city, the number of enemies they were facing greatly increased in numbers and ferocity. Other than making things harder for the group, this did not change much for them.

They were soon able to reach a chamber. From there, they could hear a strange, muffled noise. **Ron:** "Do you guys here that?" **Kim:** "Yeah…it sounds like Qwark."

They followed the sound towards a nearby door. From there, they were able to get the door open. Qwark came out of it and fell flat on his face. **Ratchet:** "Uh…you OK, Qwark?" **Qwark:** "That guy is so off my Top 8." **Ron:** "Uh…top 8…what?" **Kim:** "I…don't think I even want to know…" **Ratchet:** "We need to stop Tachyon before he opens up any more portals." **Kim:** "Do you have any idea where he went next?" **Qwark:** "Who knows? Who cares?" **Ron:** "Uh…Qwark? Are you…?" **Qwark:** "Oh, who am I kidding? I don't deserve these rock hard abs, these chiseled features, these impeccable glutes and bulbous buttocks. I'm no superhero. I am Captain Qwark NO MORE." **Ratchet:** "Get a hold of yourself, Qwark!" **Kim:** "Geez, even when he's down in the dumps, he's still full of himself." **Ron:** "It really is amazing how he expresses self-pity through vanity." **Clank:** "Um…Ratchet, Miss Possible, Ron, I know where Tachyon is. He is at Fastoon." **Kim:** "Really? What makes you sure about that?" **Ron:** "Let me guess, the Zoni told you?" **Clank:** "Uh…yes…"

He seemed despondent. Kim, Ratchet and Ron exchanged looks with each other. Kim and Ron then looked towards Ratchet; he looked back at them with a look of remorse on his face. He then smiled as they did. **Ratchet:** "Then Fastoon it is."

Clank looked up at Ratchet, surprised by his friend's response. **Clank:** "Really?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, really. I will never doubt you again, unless I have a good reason to."

Clank paused for a brief moment and then smiled. **Clank:** "I would not have it any other way, Ratchet."

They were both smiled at each other. Kim walked up to Clank's side and kneeled to his level. **Kim:** "I believe you, Clank. I've always believed in you."

Ron did the same on his opposite side to Kim. **Ron:** "Me, too, Clank. You've never steered us wrong."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Yay, Clank!"

Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Wade:** "I also trust in you, Clank, so much so that I won't check to confirm it. I know you're right."

Clank was touched by all of his friends putting their faith and trust in him. He was at a loss for words by this. **Qwark:** "Yeah! Smashing idea, everyone. While you guys are heading out, I'll stay here and coordinate the relief effort."

He then went back in the closet that he was locked in. **Ron:** "Uh…he just went back into that closet…" **Ratchet:** "Wade, send a transmission to Cronk, tell him we'll need support on Fastoon." **Wade:** "You've got it, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "And Wade? Thanks…for everything. You have been a tremendous help throughout all of this." **Wade:** "I know. It's good to see you back to your old self again."

They made their way back to the ship, took off and left the city.

Within little time, they were able to return to Fastoon. There, they flew above the ruins of the Lombax city. Almost instantly, they were being shot at by enemy forces that were already amongst the ruins. **Aphelion:** "Warning! Warning! Tachyon's fighters have locked on to our position." **Kim:** "They're here, just like Clank said." **Ron:** "You mean just like the Zoni said." **Ratchet:** "Yes…" **Aphelion:** "I'm not sure we can shake them." **Clank:** "Perhaps you should just eject us, them maybe you will be able to evade the enemy fighters much more easily." **Ron:** "Oh, no! Not that! Not aga-!"

They were then ejected again and fell towards the city with Ron screaming all the way down once again. Soon enough, Cronk and Zephyr were seen falling with them. Missiles from below were being shot at towards them. **Kim:** "Incoming missiles!" **Ron:** "OH, NO! NOT THIS!"

They were able to dodge all of the missile and land safely on the ground. **Talwyn:** "Guys, come in. I'm picking up 5 magna cannons throughout the entire area. I can't get a clear landing because of them." **Kim:** "Copy that, Talwyn. We'll have those cannons out of commission so that you'll be able to find a safe place to land." **Talwyn:** "Thanks, Kim. Be careful, you guys."

As they fought through the area, they advanced towards the cannons and made strides to destroy each and every single one of them. They weren't exactly easy to bring down, especially with the place looking the way it did. **Ron:** "Geez, this place is like a war zone." **Kim:** "Yeah, the city fell to ruins after the previous war." **Ron:** "Wait! It already looked like this?" **Kim:** "Yeah, courtesy of Tachyon, I presume." **Ron:** "That's just so messed up! How could he?" **Ratchet:** "That's something I'd like to know."

After an extensive amount of time, they were able to destroy all of the magna cannons. From there, Talwyn was able to land her ship. The group managed to meet up with her. **Kim:** "It good to see you again, Talwyn." **Talwyn:** "Same here, but I'm afraid I have some bad news: I just saw Tachyon's forces escorting his warship into the city. He must be getting ready to open more portals." **Kim:** "Then we need to get to him before he even gets the chance." **Ratchet:** "This is it, guys! The final confrontation! Let's go after that Cragmite jerk!" **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! Get ready, Tachyon, because we're coming to bring you down!" **Ratchet:** "Yes we are."

They rushed off as fast as they could. Talwyn joined in on the fight. Everywhere, drop ships were dispatching enemies left and right. The battle seemed to have persisted on. This was indeed their toughest fight yet.

At one point, Kim switched on the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, can you find where Tachyon intends on landing his ship?" **Wade:** "I'm picking up multiple Cragmite readings across a chasm on the other side of the city." **Kim:** "Then that's where we need to go." **Ratchet:** "Come on!"

They made their way towards the chasm. Upon reaching it, they were met with one major obstacle after another. The first being a bridge that was retracted, Talwyn was able to handle that by hacking into the bridge's controls, but Cragmite drop ships came at them, dropping off enemies in droves. The group had to fight them off alongside Cronk and Zephyr to give Talwyn some cover.

The Cragmites came at them almost indefinitely, but they kept on fighting them off while keeping them away from Talwyn. Even Ron didn't seem afraid and really gave it his all a lot more than before. They were eventually able to fight them off long enough for Talwyn to extend the bridge. From there, they ran across it.

On the other side, more and more enemies awaited them. They fought through barrage after barrage, all the way up towards electric fences. They needed to find a way to bring them down, but at that time, more enemies were emerging from behind the fences and came at them. It was a tough fight and they needed to get through. Thankfully, with the resourcefulness of Kim, Ron and Rufus, they were able to bring down the fences and progressed further.

They kept on going until they came face to face with Tachyon inside his warship. **Tachyon:** "(laugh) Welcome home, my furry friend. Last time I saw Lombaxes on Fastoon, they were running with their tails between their legs." **Ron:** "What's you deal, Tachyon!? The Lombaxes raised you! How could you turn against them!?" **Tachyon:** "Those filthy creatures had the gall to pity me and after what they did to my race! They disgust me; every single last one of them!" **Kim:** "No, Tachyon! You misunderstood! The Lombaxes wanted you to be better than your race; to stand above their heinous influences. They were hoping that you would become a decent person, but instead, you became the exact reason why the Lombaxes had to banish the Cragmites! Your people got exactly what they deserved!"

Tachyon let out a most furious and irksome screech that was excessively loud. Everyone covered their ears from this. **Tachyon:** "I've had just about enough of your insolence, girl! You and your friends shall be exterminated once and for all, including that filthy Lombax!" **Ratchet:** "Not gonna happen, Tachyon! You will never get away with betraying my race!" **Tachyon:** "Well then, if it's a fight you want, meet me at the Court of Azimuth. I'll be waiting."

He laughed maniacally as he flew off; the group stood by and watched this. **Kim:** "Oh, it is so on!" **Ron:** "Yeah! Let's do this, guys! No one betrays an entire race, threaten my friends and gets away while laughing maniacally like that! He is going down!" **Ratchet:** "Yes he is."


	9. Chapter 9

They rushed after him. They made their way to the Court of Azimuth. However, getting in wasn't going to be an easy task. Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr temporarily broke off from the group to find a way to unlock the citadel. The group rushed out to try and fought the Cragmite forces. Everywhere, there were screens left behind by Tachyon taunting the group, mainly Ratchet. Kim gladly took her aggression out on these screens, much to Ratchet's gratification.

The battle continued on as the Cragmite forces came after them almost ceaselessly. Within extensive amount of time, they were able to fight off the enemy forces just long enough for Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr to get the door to the Court of Azimuth open. They rushed into it as fast as they could.

As soon as they got in, they spotted Tachyon standing before them. He seemed very pleased to see them. **Tachyon:** "Ah, welcome. Come on in, I've been waiting for you." **Kim:** "End of the line, Tachyon. We're putting an end your reign of evil, permanently!" **Tachyon:** "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, dear girl." **Ron:** "You know something, Tachyon? You're unbelievable. The Lombaxes just wanted all creatures to live in piece, including the Cragmites and they were hoping to start with you. Was that really too much to ask?" **Tachyon:** "What? Me? Live along side all of these inferior beings? Why should I subject myself to being a lowly civilian when I can stand above all of these worms as I was meant to do?" **Kim:** "You are just all around horrible! It's obvious that attempting to raise you was the worst mistake that the Lombaxes have ever made, although I don't blame them for doing so." **Tachyon:** "Ah, yes, it truly was a mistake and one that cost them everything. With their city decimated by my enforcers, they all took refuge behind these walls. They believe that if they left this dimension, I would leave Polaris unscathed. (Laugh)" **Kim:** "They escaped to another dimension?" **Tachyon:** "But of course. Dimensionator, find the Lombaxes."

A portal opened up in front of them, close to Ratchet. On the other side was a metropolis, no doubt one that was built by the Lombaxes, his race. He reached his hand out towards it for a brief moment. **Tachyon:** "Cowards! All of them! Only 2 stayed behind: the keeper of the Dimensionator and his infant son." **Ron:** "No…it couldn't be…" **Tachyon:** "I took great pleasure in destroying your father, Lombax. Pity he sent you to Solana before we could meet. I will offer you this one chance: go home, join you kind. Or stay…and suffer."

Ratchet looked back towards his friends, a little at a time. He looked towards Ron, Kim and Clank. He then looked towards Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. Everyone remained wordless for those few moments. **Ratchet:** "If I leave you with the Dimensionator, no one will be safe."

He walked away from the portal and towards his friends. **Ratchet:** "Not the Lombaxes, not my friends…I'm not going anywhere until it's destroyed."

Everyone smiled at him, the portal then closed behind him. **Tachyon:** "Typical Lombax…so noble, so courageous…and so very dead!" **Kim:** "Not if I have anything to say about it!" **Ron:** "Some here!" **Rufus:** "Uh-huh!" **Tachyon:** "So all of you have chosen to die together? How touching." **Kim:** "Oh, so not!" **Ratchet:** "So not, indeed." **Ron:** "Bring it on, you heinous twerp!" **Rufus:** "Yeah!"

And so they began their epic battle against Tachyon. The battle took place within the citadel itself. It was an easy one and one that was surprisingly short. Soon enough, the Dimensionator began to shut down. **Tachyon:** "No! Nooooo! Work, you infernal machine!"

He yanked on the cord again; it opened up a dark portal and pulled him in. **Ratchet:** "Huh! You were right, Clank, wormhole devices ARE dangerous."

Clank glanced at him in a discontent manner. **Ratchet:** "What? Oh, come on, it's not like one of those holo-films where you think the guy's dead then suddenly…"

Suddenly, Ratchet was grabbed by his leg and pulled into the portal along with Clank. **Kim:** "RATCHET!"

Kim used her grappling hook and shot it directly into the portal. She then grabbed on to Ron and they were pulled into the portal before it closed.

On the other side, they stood on a large floating rock within a dark realm. Before them was Tachyon. He was still not done yet. **Tachyon:** "No! What have you done? You've ruined EVERYTHING!" **Kim:** "Serves you right." **Ratchet:** "This…isn't…good…" **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! DO SOMETHING!"

The next battle against him was even tougher than before. In fact, it was very time-consuming. He was really going all out on them. He was even more aggressive than before and he came at them with everything that he's got. But the group was able to pull together and fight back against him. There were a lot of close calls with a few in which he came narrowly close to subduing them, but after much time, their teamwork and persistence really paid off as they were able to defeat Tachyon.

After his defeat, the Dimensionator was knocked off of his head. **Tachyon:** "You can't kill me, Lombax! Only I know your true purpose in this galaxy! Only I know your true name! The Cragmite return is inevitable! Your kind will never be safe! NEVER!"

And with that, he fell into the abyss. The large rock that they were on was about to collapse. Ratchet rushed over towards the Dimensionator along with the others. **Ron:** "We have to get out of here!" **Ratchet:** "No! It's broken! Looks like something snapped off the primary reflux coil." **Ron:** "Uh…where do we get one of those?" **Clank:** "Actually, I believe it is missing a 3¾ Centicubit Hexagonal Washer." **Ron:** "You mean that thing from the toilet!? Ew! No way!" **Kim:** "If that thing will save us from dying here, then we don't have a choice in the matter!"

Ratchet inserted the washer into the Dimensionator then placed it on his head. **Ratchet:** "Dimensionator! Find HOME!"

He pulled the cord and closed his eyes.

Much time later, Ratchet woke up. He found himself surrounded by his friends. **Clank:** "Ratchet. Are you alright?" **Ratchet:** "(groan) Where…where are we?" **Clank:** "We are home, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "We…we did it…it's finally over…"

Later on that day, the group along with some of their friends and allies met back at the Apogee Space Station, celebrating their victory against Tachyon. Rusty Pete was giving Captain Qwark pirate lesson, which really wasn't working out well for Rusty Pete.

Cronk and Zephyr reenacted the epic battle of Ratchet against Tachyon, with Cronk wearing the now broken Dimensionator on his head, playing the role of Tachyon and Zephyr, holding Ratchet's Omniwrench, playing the role of Ratchet. Talwyn showed great concern for them like she always does.

Kim and Ron were chatting with Wade about how the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer was stolen, with the dangerous device itself returned to Wade and then safely returned to the Top Secret Laboratory from where it belonged.

Ratchet, however, sat by himself, sulking. Clank went up to him. **Ratchet:** "Do you think he was telling the truth, Clank? About my father? About my purpose?" **Clank:** "I detect no lies in his voice, but I believe that your purpose has been fulfilled. You vanquished Tachyon. Something even the Lombaxes could not do. Besides, there is much more than just your purpose or your race. Wouldn't you agree, Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked up, he had a chance to look all around him. He looked at Kim and Ron, he looked at Qwark, he looked at Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr. Each of them looked back towards him and smiled. **Ratchet:** "Yes…I agree. There IS a lot more than my purpose and my race…such as my friends."

He then looked towards Clank with a small grin on his face. **Ratchet:** "Thanks, Clank."

Clank smiled. Just then, a bright light appeared before them. From within the light, the Zoni appeared and surrounded Clank. This time, everyone can see them, not just Clank. **Ron:** "Whoa, what are those little guys?" **Kim:** "Hm…I'm guessing those are the Zoni." **Ron:** "The…Zoni…you mean…those little guys that only Clank could see?" **Zoni:** "We needed to make sure you survived." **Ratchet:** "Whoa, the Zoni ARE real." **Zoni:** "Now is the time for you to come home."

They lifted Clank off the ground and suspended him in mid-air. **Zoni:** "The time has come, sire, to learn who you are and who you will become." **Ron:** "Clank!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and looked out towards the Zoni. He screeched then scampered out. **Ratchet:** "Let him go!"

He attempted to leap out towards them but was pushed back by a bright flash of light. **Zoni:** "It is time to understand you purpose. It is time to come with us." **Clank:** "(Dazed) Yes, time to come with you."

The Zoni were about to transport him out. **Ratchet:** "Clank!" **Kim:** "Clank!" **Ron:** "CLANK!"

And with that, they were gone. Ratchet stood by, despondent. **Ratchet:** "Clank…no…"

Kim stood by, also saddened. **Kim:** "Ratchet…"

Ron stood by for a bit, he then placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. **Ron:** "KP…go to him…he needs you to be with him a lot more than I do…"

She stared at him for a bit, then walked over towards Ratchet as Ron stood by and watched her. She went up to Ratchet and comforted him. All of their other friends walked up to him and stood close by. Ron, still standing where he was, began to realize something. He looked around and even all over himself. He stood right back up with a confused look on his face. **Ron:** "Has anyone seen Rufus?"

THE END?


End file.
